Mi ' B o d a
by ChubaskA
Summary: Déjame volver ser quien entre ese te amo- Dijo el joven devolviendo el anillo en su lugar. Yamato... necesito sentirme completa, no vacía como a la que besas, a esa ausente a quien abrazas. "Cuando ser independiente se convierte en una gran limitación."
1. Planeando

Hola ;D

Acabando de editar la estructura de la obra les dejo con esta linda historia que en su momento dado no ha sido eliminado/modificado su contenido y no pienso en hacerlo. Espero y les guste ya que esta pareja es y será una de mis preferidas en el mundo manga/anime.

_Cursiva_ significa pensamientos, recuerdos… eso depende de la situación encontrada. El resto de los capítulos, la cursiva engloba los pensamientos hasta de la protagonista.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece porque me gusta compartir jaja xD

**Advertencias:** Clasificación T - M, ya saben a que se pudiesen a atener.

.::.

* * *

**Mi ' B o d a**

**Capítulo I. "Planeando"

* * *

**

.::.

.

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz de este planeta?" –Dio mención un rubio de ojos azules a tales palabras que erizaron inmediatamente la piel de la pelirroja._

"_Yama… yo… ¡claro! Digo… ". –Respondió una joven pelirroja de mirada carmesí que no muy convencida de su muy clara respuesta decidió ser lo más poco audible…_

_Jamás había estado ante esa proposición y enserio que la hacía sudar frío, fue entonces que las palabras dejaron de tomar importancia para verse interrumpidas por el testigo más inocente: un beso._

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, muy pronto Sora Ishida. Actualmente tengo 23 años. Mi vida ha sido diferente a lo que cualquier chica "común" fuese. Pues me he caracterizado por ser una mujer dependiente de si misma solamente, de comportamiento más racional que de muchos otros, y claro como olvidar a…

–¡Sora!

Oh si claro… mi inseparable amiga Biyomon. Biyomon es mi camarada digimon, puesto que a mis once años de edad me convertí en una niña elegida para ayudar a salvar al digimundo de cuan desastre se presentara. Pero eso ya es pasado, debido que desde nuestra última batalla con el terrible MalonMyotismon, ese mundo extraño ante los ojos del resto de la humanidad quedó en modo de paz. Quizá no eterna, pero si lo suficiente. Aunque de otro modo, nosotros estaremos allí para defenderlo.

.

¿Nosotros? Claro, no soy la única que mantuvo ese equilibrio perfecto entre dos mundos. Se puede decir que colaboraron con la misión mis amigos Taichi, Hikari, Koushiro, Joe, Iori, Miyako, Davis, Mimi, Takeru, Ken y por supuesto Yamato, el hombre con el cual esposaré en meses entrantes.

.

Biyomon, no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en nuestro mundo, debido a que es una base de datos materializada en este. Invierte energía para andar por estos lugares… creo que no me adentraré demasiado con el tema ya que no soy buena para explicar a como lo es Koushiro.

.

Si bien, como lo mencioné anteriormente… ¡me casaré! Estoy muy emocionada, pero a su vez muy aterrada, es difícil de interpretar mi estado de ánimo en estos momentos. Pero, a pesar de este inconveniente, mis amigos han estado allí para asimilarlo claramente.

.

Cabe aceptar que no soy la única que vive con ese nerviosismo, mi novio, aunque no aparente estarlo, se encuentra nervioso y peor aun, angustiado por la "boda". Habíamos decidido hacer algo pequeño no muy costoso… como una reunión en un salón y nada más… pero Mimi y Miyako convencieron al resto de que Yamato y yo merecíamos algo mejor.

.

–_¡Oh vamos Sora! ¡Será fantástico! –Mimi gritaba frenéticamente a sus amigos que se hallaban en la sala de la residencia Izumi._

–_Pero Mimi… no creo que…_

–_Miren, ustedes son nuestros amigos –Interrumpió Miyako. –Creo que se merecen más que un pequeño salón. ¿Acaso no tengo razón?_

–_Es lógico lo que dice Miyako. –Afirmó Taichi._

–_¿Lógico? Taichi Yagami, no hablan de hacer una fiesta o algo parecido… hablan de ir a Estados Unidos y rentar un salón para 500 personas… es decir ¡500 personas! ¡Ni siquiera con nuestras familias abarcamos tal número! –Decía Sora en un intento desesperado para salir de aquella situación._

–_Pero entiéndelo… personalmente invitaré a otras personas que acompañen al evento. –Suplicaba Mimi._

–_Mimi, Sora y yo queremos que nuestros seres queridos estén solamente allí, y cuando digo seres queridos me refiero a ustedes, a la familia de cada uno de nosotros y nuestros camaradas. No necesitamos a gente extra. –Comentó Yamato pacientemente a comparación de su novia._

–_Además será costoso y no estamos en consideración para el pago. –Advertía la pelirroja._

–_Y es por eso que nos tienen a nosotros. –Habló Miyako tomando las manos de su esposo Ken._

–_Si, y a nosotros. –Completó Mimi abrazando a Hikari, a Joe y a Davis._

–_Con nosotros también pueden contar. –Agregaron Taichi, Iori y Koushiro._

–_Hermano, ni como salir de esta… –Rió divertido Takeru tras darle una ligera palmada a su hermano mayor. –También cuenten conmigo._

–_¿Por qué lo hacen? –Decía Sora con un poco de pena._

–_Cariño, es simple, te amamos –Mencionó Mimi para después dar énfasis a la vista de su compañero. –Los amamos. Además la boda de Miyako y Ken no fue exactamente lo planeado… ¿No recuerdas que dio a luz en medio de la ceremonia? ¿Y qué me dices de Hikari? Hikari quiso al aire libre en el jardín botánico de Kyoto y ya ves… el clima no le favoreció…_

–_¡Oye! Cómo iba a saber de que una tormenta se avecinaba, difícil de predecir… –Se defendió Hikari haciendo un gesto extraño en el rostro como de broma._

–_Solo queremos que esta vez, halla una boda genial entre nosotros… algo que sea inolvidable… algo en la que tengamos que recordarla con mucho aprecio, solo piénsenlo… todos estamos de acuerdo ¿No es así? –Mimi miraba atenta a cada par de ojos situados en aquel lugar._

–_Claro y puedo apostar que hasta Biyomon y Gabumon estuvieran a nuestro favor. Aunque sea piénsenlo. –Agregó Davis para dar apoyo a su amiga pelirosada._

–_Por el dinero no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. –Dijo Miyako muy emocionada._

–_Sora… ¿puedes venir? –Indicaba su novio hacia la cocina para meditar entre él y ella lo que estaba sucediendo._

–_Si claro… –Respondió tras al apresurar su paso para estar a solas._

.

_Una vez en la cocina…_

.

–_Sabes… no me pagarán mucho, pero ayudaré con esto._

–_Pero, analízalo. Es rentar el salón, un evento, pagar el viaje a Estados Unidos… ida y de regreso. Y agrega que no tengo trabajo. No se puede. –Regañó Sora._

–_Tienes razón, pero por favor, se oye bien lo que dicen y ¿ya miraste sus caras? De verdad lo desean. Lo deseo._

–_De acuerdo. Pero creo que no me gustará del todo._

–_Solo déjate llevar amor. –Agregó con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes._

–_Y bien… –Preguntó Mimi al acercarse a la pareja. -¿Aceptan?_

–_¡Si! –Respondieron al mismo tiempo._

–_Lo sabía… ¡lo sabía! –Gritaban Miyako y Mimi a la par y abrazándose._

.

.

–Sora, ¿Ya terminaste? –Preguntó Biyomon sacándola de sus pensamientos y asomándose lentamente entre las piernas de su compañera.

–Ya casi. Solo un retoque más y listo. Ojalá les guste lo que haga y me contraten.

–¡Apuesto a que lo harán! –Chillaba el digimon.

.

En este momento me hallo haciendo algunos bocetos con alguna posibilidad de conseguir empleo ya que es muy difícil de satisfacer aquella gente. Por eso, he depositado mis esperanzas en este diseño.

.

Lo que me tiene tan motivada es que entre Ken y Koushiro han estado buscando no se que cosa para que nuestros amigos puedan asistir. ¡Es magnifico! Así podré apreciar ese instante con mi mejor amiga.

.

–Oye Sora… me he venido preguntando algo hace poco. _ –_Habló Biyomon.

–¿Si? Adelante…

–Cuando te cases con Yamato ¿Vivirán aquí?

–No. Hace un mes él y yo investigamos sobre la venta de casas. Y por el momento Yamato está pagando cada quincena un abono para que sea nuestra.

–Es que tu departamento me gusta tanto que no me gustaría que te fueras a vivir tan lejos…

–Es bonito, pero no para formar una familia. Además dentro de una semana me iré a vivir con él en su departamento.

–¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó sorprendida su compañera.

–¿Lo crees? Y yo pensé que me estaba tardando en hacerlo jajaja. _–_Una leve risa se presentó en ambas. _–_Además… _ –_Agregaba la pelirroja. – _suspiro _Me tiene muy preocupada esto del dinero, es decir todos los gastos que se presentarán debido a la boda… y el pago de la casa… y…

–Tranquila Sora. Ya verás que te dan el empleo y así ayudarás con ambas cosas. No te debes de sentir una carga. ¡Solo piensa en lo grande!

–Si… creo que tienes razón, he estado tan estresada que no he podido dormir ni concentrarme… lo siento.

–No te disculpes. Imagino que es normal entre los seres humanos.

.

A pesar de esas sencillas palabras ella daba por acertado mi compleja angustia. Me conoce tan bien. No hay duda que la amo demasiado.

.

–Bueno Biyomon, ¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

–Sora…

–Por favor, se sincera, de esto depende mi futuro…

–¡ES HERMOSO! –Grito eufórica su amiga.

–¿De verdad? ¿No me estas mintiendo?

–Sora, te quedó muy bien, muy hermoso, esto es…

.

.

.

–Deprimente. –Comentó una señora de años encima, encargada de la supervisión de los diseños de cada artista de su empresa y de la contratación del personal.

.::.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

.::.

**Notas de la autora:** Para empezar, gracias por leer mi fic n.n quizá no sea muy bueno o muy alentador, pero espero y les haya gustado, no prometo subir seguidamente sus continuaciones, ya saben… universidad xD aun así se los agradezco de todo corazón :) no permito críticas destructivas. Solo yo puedo publicar esto en otros sitios, nadie más.


	2. Rechazo

Hola!! :D

Primero, les quiero agradecer por los comentarios ;D Graxias!

Últimamente he tenido muxos trabajos, exposiciones, algunos problemillas con una que otra persona, así que no le he podido avanzar muxo a este proyecto.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo el argumento de esta historia.

**Advertencias: **por el momento ninguna, les avisaré cuando sea necesario. Habrá lemon? Probablemente, solo quiero dar un toque de sensualismo al fanfic, pero todo queda en probabilidad…

.:.

* * *

**Mi ' B o d a**

**Capítulo II. "Rechazo"

* * *

**

.:.

–Deprimente. –Comentó una señora de años encima, encargada de la supervisión de los diseños de cada artista de su empresa, y de la contratación del personal.

–¿Cómo dice? –Sora realmente estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la anciana. Aun no podía creer que no le gustara el diseño que tanto empeño había invertido ya hace dos semanas.

–Te explicaré jovencita. En esta precisa empresa nos dedicamos a seguir la cultura coreana que desde hace tres décadas ha sido importada y exportada. Una costumbre son los kimonos tradicionales, claro con diferentes perspectivas a la ahora del arreglo. Tu historial académico y laboral esta en buenas condiciones, pero realmente tu trabajo no lo respalda. Lo que propones a través de este diseño creo que es una mezcla entre estilos de encaje y reacomodos… ¿Cierto?

–Exacto. Un estilo nuevo en el cual no pierde esa "costumbre" en la tradición de la mujer coreana y ¿por qué no? De igual forma en la mujer japonesa y ahora dará un retoque creo que más llamativo y con mucho estilo para ciertas ocasiones. También en este dibujo puede apreciar que… –Pero fue interrumpida bruscamente dejándola con un impacto incorregible.

–Aun así esto no da para más… no me ha convencido. –Dijo con tal arrogancia.

–¿Disculpe?

–¿No lo ha comprendido? Simplemente no me gustó, así que cierre la puerta al salir.

–Mire señora, con todo el respeto, no sabe de lo que está hablando. –Dijo Sora enfrentándose a esa mujer.

–Así que supongo que en mis cuarenta años de asesora de diseño han sido en balde…gracioso que una jovencita como tú viene a decirme de lo que sé y no sé acerca del modelaje. –Expresó la señora mientras bajaba sus lentes para luego así reacomodarlos.

–Lo que he aprendido durante toda mi vida es de no avergonzarme de lo que hago, se que ese diseño es hermoso y me parece una muy falta de educación que se exprese hacia mí vagamente. No le da derecho… –Habló entrecortado por el coraje que almacenaba entre sílaba y sílaba.

–Imagino que a usted si le da derecho a reprimirme. Así que señorita… –Paró para fijar su vista ante el curriculum. –Takenouchi, ya conoce la salida.

–Si la conozco. –Dijo pacientemente para no alterarse a tal contestación. Así que como desde un principio trató de mostrar calma. –Y gracias. –Calma que se veía hostigada a cada segundo ante ese coraje endeble.

.

_No lo puedo creer. Esto no me puede estar pasando. ¿Qué voy hacer?_

Sin más, decidió marcharse de ese lugar. Definitivamente no permitiría que le faltaran al respeto de esa forma. Así que decidió seguir buscando hasta encontrar alguno aun si así tardara demasiado. _Es mi sueño, no me rendiré por nada ante el mundo. _Pero, ¿cuánto puede durar esa lucha? Todo se acaba, entonces…

.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Biyomon quedaba con ella, para ese entonces ya se habría mudado al departamento de su novio, así tendría la oportunidad de llegar a su nuevo hogar para comentarle lo sucedido, para ciegamente creer lograr la liberación de toda esa frustración reprimida.

.

Pero como si escuchara su llamado, él se encontraba esperándola en la salida del edificio. A pesar de sus desvelos y su mal por comer saber que le apoya en cada momento, en cada decisión, se siente de alguna u otra forma reconfortable.

.

–Cielo… –Dijo el joven rubio abrazando a la pelirroja tras acercarse a él mientras se recargaba en su auto.

–Pensé que estarías trabajando. –Agregó Sora mientras se refugiaba en el cuerpo de su hombre.

–Esto es importante para ti, así que para mí también lo es. –Yamato acarició la espalda de ella mientras le daba un ligero beso en sus labios. –Dime… ¿Cómo te fue? –Habló tras al terminar ese pequeño acto.

–No le gustó la idea que presenté y hasta me sentí humillada… –Sora cada vez más disminuía su voz y a su vez las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos rubíes. Yamato sintió la necesidad de destruir a aquella anciana por hacer sentir mal a su novia. No le gustaba verla en ese estado, le dolía, le removía todo su interior. Despejar el sabor amargo del día, era, definitivamente la solución para su dulce pelirroja.

–Mi niña, no llores, de seguro por su edad ya no logra distinguir las cosas… o quizá es anticuada… ya sabes como son las mujeres de esa generación, viven presas a condiciones pasadas…

.

Sora no pudo más que soltar una carcajada por la forma en que él se expresaba de esa persona. Pero, aunque los ánimos se vean alzados, pegaba a gritos por su notable incompetencia… entonces, ¿qué es lo que hacía mal? Seguía reglas, seguía al pie de la letra los apéndices de cada libro que leyó y reconsideró como ese famoso "arte". Ese empeño no estaba siendo recompensado y cada vez eran más las ganas de salir corriendo y recriminarse por ser tan más obvia.

.

–¿Se te antoja un helado? –Preguntó tras notar el cambio de humor de su futura esposa.

–Depende… –Decía Sora mientras se hacía la difícil haciendo que Yamato la abrazara más fuerte.

–¿Y sí es de durazno? –Preguntó divertido su novio mientras que daba pequeños mordiscos en su cuello.

–¡Me has convencido! Pero… ¡deja de hacer eso, me da cosquillas! –Reía mientras se trataba de soltar de esos brazos que la dominaban por completo. No hay duda que seré una mujer dichosa al esposarlo. _Siempre es tan detallista y amable, claro, durante nuestro noviazgo hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero no eran tan graves debido a que él y yo hemos aprendido de ellos. A ver con los mismos ojos, hacia el mismo camino…_

.

.

.

.

.

–Yamato… –Exclamaba la pelirroja mientras él la devoraba de una forma salvaje en la cama. Besos apasionados, caricias, susurros… una combinación perfecta para deleitarse con la melodía de sus nombres, al ser exclamado con tanta superioridad, con tanto deseo, y por supuesto…

.

_¡Din Dong!_

.

–¡Maldición! –Yamato se encontraba enfurecido por haber interrumpido algo importante. ¡No sabe lo que le espera… sea quien sea…! –Refunfuñó mientras se vestía y daba oportunidad a que Sora se pusiera su sostén y la blusa.

.

El rubio se dirigía con pasos firmes hacia la puerta preparando estrangular a quien se haya atrevido intervenir en su momento de hombre.

.

–¡Hermano! –Saludó al mayor de los Ishida tras abrir la puerta. –¿Cómo has estado?

–Takeru, ¿A qué has venido? –Directo y conciso, características del joven Yamato.

–Vaya forma de saludar a tu hermanito…

–Es que estaba ocupado. Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? ¿Al menos Hikari sabe que has venido?

–De eso venía a hablarte. –Pausó Takeru al mirar la presencia de su cuñada. –¿Qué tal Sora? No me digas que te desperté… no era mi intención. –Decía Takeru con gesto de inocencia.

–Para nada, pero… ¿Pasó algo? No es común que nos hagas visitas tan tarde.

–Bueno, es que…

–Takeru, sin rodeos. –Habló su hermano todavía un poco molesto.

–Hikari se fue a Tomoeda a un curso sobre la maestría de pedagogía. Y no volverá sino hasta dentro de quince días y pues me preguntaba, ¿Si aceptarían a un inquilino más durante todo ese tiempo? –Preguntó gentilmente haciendo que su hermano se estremeciera y perdiera la compostura.

–¿Cómo? –Gritó su hermano. Yamato sabía perfectamente a que habría que sujetarse durante la estancia de su hermano menor entre ellos.

–Por favor hermano, no me gustaría estar solo en todo ese tiempo. –Suplicaba Takeru.

–Se lo que se siente vivir sola y te entiendo. –Palabras que eran dirigidas hacia su amante con intención de convencerlo, puesto que le parecía buena idea.

.

Y es que, tras la mudanza de sus padres, el seguir estudiando en Odiaba era primordial para sus bases a futuro y fue así, le decidieron rentar un lugar más pequeño y cómodo que su hogar. Sola, a pesar de compañías tan volátiles…

.

–De acuerdo. Pero el sillón donde estás sentado será tu cama. –Respondió con tal arrogación con la finalidad de hacer sentir mal a Takaishi.

–¡Me parece justo! Gracias hermano, gracias Sora. Prometo taparme las orejas durante la noche. –Dijo Takeru mientras les guiñeaba un ojo haciendo sonrojar a Yamato y Sora a tal comentario impertinente.

.

Quince días muy divertidos, así que la privacidad con su novio fue borrada durante ese tiempo. Takeru es un hombre con alma de niño, muy servicial con las personas y a todo esto se notaba el añoro a su esposa.

.

_Había veces en que Yamato y Takeru iban a trabajar, y por lo tanto, me quedaba sola entre los muebles. Tan abandonada… Con tan solo el ruido que desprendía la fricción entre mi bolígrafo y el cuaderno, mis pensamientos… mis pensamientos tan vagos como siempre, tan lejos de mi realidad, tan vacíos._

.

De pronto, una melodía familiar hizo de sustituto al silencio que el mismo ambiente daba por reflejado.

.

–¿Dónde lo habré dejado? –Sora seguía el recorrido de ese sonido, deseaba encontrar pronto su móvil.

–¡Lo encontré! … Buenos días Izumi… ¡excelente noticia! …Claro, te lo agradezco, gracias.

.

_¡Es fantástico! Ese Koushiro me sorprende cada día más. Y como estoy de muy buen humor, esto amerita celebrarlo. _Las personas cometemos errores, las mentiras son errores, ella miente, su error…

.

.

.

.

–¡Es maravilloso! Así estaremos completos. –Afirmó su amiga.

–Cambiando de tema… mmm…

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó algo cabreada por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de su amiga.

.

Sucede que no todos conocemos bien a la persona que nos fía su amistad, su presencia, sus emociones y a pesar de ello, ella es su mejor amiga. Había algo que ocultaba tras ese dilema, algo que realmente merecía como nombre: problema.

.

–No me dieron el empleo.

–Cuanto lo siento, pero ánimo Takenouchi ya vendrá otra oportunidad. –Dijo alegremente. –¿Sabes? Creo que debemos de comenzar a comprar las cosas de una vez. Ya faltan tan solo 4 meses. ¿Qué dices?

–¡Ay Mimi! No quiero que gastes tus ahorros en mí… –Reprendió a la ahora castaña algo apenada por ser tan inoportuna ante lo que le había comentado.

–¡Caray Sora! Ya hablamos de eso, eres mi mejor amiga así que quiero gastarlo en ti y si tanto te preocupa, cuando trabajes, me pagas y ya, para que viva tu conciencia… –Mimi no paraba de reír y remedar a Sora. Decisivamente tras esas risas, ¿habría malogro?

.

¿Es que acaso ser independiente le era tanta su limitación?

.

–Esta bien. –Mintió.

–Joe, Takeru, Davis, Taichi, Miyako, Ken y Yamato reunieron una increíble cantidad de dinero, lo suficiente para comprar tu vestido y rentar el salón… ¡Acaso no es genial!

–¿Enserio? –Sora no podía creer lo que le decía su amiga.

–Falta Koushiro, pero ha estado muy ocupado y prometió ser quien coopere con el pastel de 4 pisos. Hikari ha estado fuera de la ciudad y dijo que haría unas cuantas llamadas a Estados Unidos para reorganizar la ceremonia en un pequeño santuario. Iori ha estado muy ocupado con sus estudios y dijo que lo recompensaría con las bebidas y comida del lugar que rentemos. Y yo he decidido llevarte a un gran salón de belleza para que te maquillen y arreglen tu cabello para ese día.

–No se que decir… esto es… no sé…

–Y claro que no me he olvidado de hablar con la señora Takaishi y el señor Ishida para que sean ellos quienes precisamente hagan las invitaciones y tus padres para el transporte y hotel.

.

_Ahora si que me he quedado sin habla, no lo puedo creer que todo fuera tan rápido… y tan organizado. Definitivamente jamás terminaré de agradecerles lo mucho que me han apoyado._

.

–Y ya que estamos en el centro comercial, podemos ir mirando los vestidos… ¿Te parece?

–Por supuesto Mimi. –Dijo abiertamente esperando sacar su agonía y liberarse de ella misma por tan solo un día.

.

_Las mentiras cobran vida en quien las dice no quien las percibe…_

.:.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

.:.

**N/A:** bueno pss aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado :)

Lo que deseen preguntarme, adelante (nada de propuestas indecorosas!! xD)

Respecto a la trama, pues ya como notaron Sora esta muy preocupada por conseguir trabajo y es que he percibido como muxas personas se frustran/deprimen por no conseguir empleo y se sienten una carga más en su familia… o con sus seres queridos.

Quizá no sea muy relevante, pero existe tanta diversidad entre una misma población… y eso mas que nada es uno de mis grandes problemas, quizá dirían que no es importante el dinero y cosas materiales, siendo sincera, si lo es y demasiado. Comida, medicamentos, hasta para ir al baño! Y ahora una boda… imagínense :/

Bueno, prometo que los que vienen son muxos mejores capítulos que estos dos... comprendan... estoy iniciando u.u

Sayonara!**


	3. Guerra Personal

Si, sigo viva!

Así que sin más que decir vayamos directo al grano, ¿les parece? Es decir, no quisieran escuchar mis excusas jaja :P

**Sugerencia: **Recuerdo una vez más, cursiva son pensamientos recuerdos que tenga el personaje en el momento… todo depende de la circunstancia. Y claro, cuando **Sora** esté narrando también la lleva. _Cursiva. _

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo el argumento de esta historia. Quien tome mi historia y la publique en otro lugar me las pagará, olvidé decir que soy algo violenta y no es broma ¬¬

.:.

* * *

**Mi ' B o d a**

**Capítulo III. "Guerra personal"

* * *

**

.:.

_Caminando por los locales pudimos observar desde accesorios para niñas hasta secciones de bebés, mi emoción culminó hasta que dimos con el local esperado._

.

–Son… ¡Son hermosos!

.

_Mimi no podía articular ni media palabra, estaba atónita con los vestidos. Una luz radiaba en sus grandes ojos, se veía tan llena de vida… y yo… solamente sorprendida. Eran magníficos los diseños, ¡eran perfectos! Eran… tan ajenos a lo que un día podría hacer._

.

–¿Entramos? –Preguntó ansiosa su amiga.

–Mimi, esto… claro… ¡si!

–Muy buenas tardes señoritas, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? –Saludó una señora con sus respectivos modales. Noté como rápidamente me inspeccionó para solo soltar un bufido disimulando su cansancio.

–Mi amiga se casará, y venimos por el mejor. –Mimi si sabía como contraatacar a la engreída de esa vieja. O al menos eso quise pensar para no verme tan vulnerable.

–Entonces llegaron al lugar adecuado. –Afirmó con gran autoridad la encargada de presentación del local.

.

¡Esa prepotencia!

.

_Exactamente no sé como describir estos momentos. Ya había pasado casi una hora en eso de probarme los vestidos y decidirme por uno. He de ser sincera que eran divinos… pero algo andaba mal._

–Acaso, ¿Soy yo?

.

_Frente al espejo no me reconocía. Me veía triste, agotada, vacía y como ya lo había dicho, vulnerable. ¿Por qué?_

.

–¿Sucede algo? –Interrumpió Mimi de forma cautelosa para poder percibir en esos instantes lo paralizada que se encontraba su mejor amiga.

–No, no es nada. –Contestó Sora para persuadir a la chica.

–¿Segura? –Palabras que no dejaron de seguirla por el resto de esa tarde.

.

_Ese día si fue demasiado agotador. Mis piernas no daban para más, estaba muy cansada. Tratando de buscar un lugar para sentarnos y tomar un delicioso descanso, reconocí una pequeña plaza que, cada que paso por ese lugar, roba pedazos de mi memoria… viejos recuerdos… _

.

–¡Sora! ¡Sora!

–Ehh… ah si… ¿me decías?

–¿Qué sucedió? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–Es que, aquella plaza me trae gratos recuerdos. Eso es todo.

–Se trata de…

–Yamato. Nuestro lugar favorito. Bueno, al menos eso era, antes de que el trabajo invadiera su vida, digo, nuestras vidas.

–Pues ni modo, bienvenida al mundo real, la comida no la da el amor. –Contestó con el seño fruncido para dar objetividad al tema.

–Eso lo sé, créeme.

.

.

.

.

_Pasaron alrededor de cuatro horas para encontrarme de regreso a casa. Solo encontré a Takeru guardando sus cosas para enseguida disponer a marcharse, a regresar con su esposa._

.

–¿Ya te vas?

–Hikari me mandó un mensaje diciendo que la recogiera en el aeropuerto dentro de 2 horas, y bueno, necesito llegar a la casa, darme una ducha e ir por ella, quiero que me vea en el mejor estado posible. –Argumentó el rubio con un ligero sonrojo en la parte inferior de sus enormes zafiros, de sus hermosos ojos azules.

–Takeru… eres el mejor. –Añadió la pelirroja.

–Creí que era mi hermano… –Sonrió divertido por el comentario de su amiga.

–Solo no se lo digas, será nuestro secreto.

.

La habitación fue inundada por risas y comentarios absurdos, hasta que de pronto un joven rubio hace aparición en el acto, mirándolos confundido.

.

-¿De qué tanto se ríen ustedes dos?

–De nada en especial –Dijo Sora mientras lo recibía con un beso en su frente.

–Si, no es nada… –Dijo Takeru mientras tomaba sus maletas.

–¿Quieres que te lleve?

–No, gracias hermano. Tomaré un taxi y solo me las arreglo.

–¿Seguro?

–Vamos amor, Takeru sabe lo que hace. –Sora apoyaba al menor de los Ishida.

–Pienso que lo has estado defendiendo mucho. –La voz varonil de Yamato pasó a ser una voz de niño inconforme y regañado.

–Bueno, disfruten de su día, con su permiso. –Takeru salió de ese sitio con gran rapidez para evitar que lo siguieran o lo retardarán por cualquier comentario.

.

El cierre de la puerta se dio. Dejando a ambos perplejos por las acciones de aquél pequeño rubio.

.

–Sora, tu padre me habló hace dos horas. –Comentó Yamato, dando señales a una futura alteración.

–¿Y eso?

–Creo que quería hablar contigo, pero dice que estuvo marcando al departamento y a tu móvil y no contestabas…

–Ah eso… es que salí a pasear, eso es todo. –Respondió de una forma muy cortante y sobre todo distante.

–¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó de manera inquietante debido a la contestación de ella, puesto que jamás le habría dirigido la palabra de una forma tan grotesca.

-Solo estoy cansada. Junto a Mimi estuve mirando la gran plaza y me resultó agotadora la salida.

.

_La verdad me dolió haber contestado de esa manera, tan egoísta. Quizá se preocupó por mi ausencia y hasta le causé dolores de cabeza. Lo único que quiero es descansar, cerrar mis ojos y que nadie me moleste. Y nadie incluye a Yamato._

.

–Te dejaré reposar. Haré la comida aunque también esté cansado… –Mostró actitud pedante por la manera del como estaba siendo correspondido.

.

_Aunque mis oídos escucharon a la perfección esas palabras solo sostuve mi postura y me dirigí al cuarto. Él también estaba fatigado y peor aun, con hambre. Pero mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, por mucho que hubiese querido ayudar._

.

–¿Qué es esto? –Murmuró el joven Ishida mientras cogía una libreta sobre puesta en la mesa de la cocina. Decidió echar un vistazo al contenido, poco a poco su rostro fue plasmando sorpresa. Eran los bocetos de Sora, muy lindos a simple vista… con el encaje muy bien delineado, las sombras para deshacer errores y la originalidad en pleno dibujo. Su atención se enfocó en la firma y hora de la realización.

.

.

.

.

_4:56 am… Hora a la que el día de hoy había terminado el último boceto. Realmente fue muy poco lo que dormí y ese paseo con Mimi solo me dejó más acabada, aunque pienso que fue buena idea después de todo…_

.

–Ah… –Bostezo nacido directamente de la pelirroja al mirar la hora marcada por su móvil. –Las 19:32… ah… –Sora bostezó nuevamente.

.

"Usted ha recibido un mensaje"

.

–Eh… –Sora leyó detenidamente el mensaje mientras balbuceaba inconcientemente palabras sin poder ser sujetas.

.

"Preciosa, esta noche serás mía"

.

–¡Que demonios!... número privado… detesto que la gente haga eso…

.

_Por un instante pensé que el mensaje provenía del móvil de Yamato, pero creo que se habrán equivocado… o al menos eso creo._

.

"Usted ha recibido un mensaje"

.

–Mmm…

.

"Sora, usa el vestido negro que te regalé"

.

_Al leer mi nombre admito que el pánico recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo, pero… pero al terminar de leerlo pude percatarme de que se trataba de mi mejor amigo. Cuando cumplí 22 años, Taichi me había regalado un vestido negro muy hermoso, vestido que solo yo me di por enterada así que inmediatamente descarté a Yamato como el dueño de ese mensaje._

.

_Decidí arreglarme un poco y ponerme ese dichoso vestido. ¿Por qué? Bueno es algo difícil de entender… necesitaba distraerme, últimamente no he sido yo, y quien mejor que Taichi para eso. Es decir, mi mayor confidente, mi mejor amigo._

.

–¡Listo! Mmm… nada mal… me veo bonita… –Sonrió la mujer al mirarse por completo en el espejo.

_Salí de la habitación y traté de tranquilizarme, porque a pesar de que fuese algo tan inesperado, el que estuviese poco iluminado no me agradó del todo, porque de ser sincera soy algo claustrofóbica. A tan solo haber caminado unos cuantos pasos me topé con un recado al lado del teléfono donde claramente Yamato daba por aviso que llegaría muy noche al pasar un rato en la casa de su padre._

–No… ay no… Sora suspira y cálmate… solo… solo piensa en como Taichi sufrirá cuando lo encuentre. –Decía para ella misma.

.

"Usted ha recibido un mensaje"

.

_¡Maldición! Eso si que me asustó, no me lo esperaba._

.

"Ya casi estás cerca"

.

–Broma o no, aquí voy. –Dijo de manera muy decidida para después tomar el plumero y atacarlo. –Solo un poco más… ya casi llegas a la puerta. –Repitió en voz alta tratando de tranquilizar su claustrofobia.

.

–Buenas noches señorita.

.:.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

.:.

**N / A:** Muy pero muy atrasada una sincera disculpa para quienes estuvieron dejando reviews :S

Y ya que tengo 4 días libre por lo del carnaval de Mazatlán, pues he decidido avanzarle a este fic, este capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace un buen tiempo, solo que me encargué de editarlo.

Feliz navidad, año nuevo, reyes magos, calendaria, san Valentín para todos los lectores.

Atte. Lluvia ( L );*

Cualquier reclamo, regaño, crítica lo puede hacer con toda confianza, yo sabré como interpretarlo.


	4. Guerra Personal II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo el argumento de esta historia.

**Advertencias:** por el momento ninguna, les avisaré cuando sea necesario.

.:.

* * *

**Mi ' B o d a**

**Capítulo IV. "Guerra personal II"

* * *

**

.:.

–Buenas noches señorita.

.

_¡Oh diablos! Por poco un infarto sería muy buen motivo para dejar este mundo. Es que… ¿¡A quién demonios…!?_

.

–¿Señorita? ¿Joven Yamato?

.

Creo que solamente a esa persona a tales horas de la noche.

.

–Un momento…

.

_Caminé lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la puerta, para así, abrirla lentamente hasta toparme con unos ojos cansados y somnolientos. Una cabellera gris con síndrome a futura calvicie y una sonrisa, que a pesar de la edad y su trabajo, mantenía intacta desde que lo conocí._

.

–Mil disculpas por el retardo señor Hagashimi, digamos que no ando en mis cinco sentidos últimamente.

–No se preocupe señorita, soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas por molestarla tan tarde…

–¿Gusta pasar?

–Gracias pero únicamente venía a avisarle que abajo la están esperando, un joven de nombre Taichi Yagami.

–Dígale por favor que enseguida bajo. Y así como apareció, se marchó del lugar, quizá no sea dueño total de mi confianza, pero para Yamato lo es, y con eso, quiero creer que es suficiente.

.

_Después de terminar de arreglarme y dejar el arma "homicida" en su lugar, dediqué unos minutos para dejar un recado en el cual explique el por qué no estaré allí sino hasta muy tarde._

.

–¡Sora-Chan!, te ves hermosa, digo… linda… quiero decir muy linda…

–Taichi, si sigues así pensaré que quieres seducirme jaja. –Entre sus palabras soltó una breve risa para evitar el sonrojo que empezaba a invadir su rostro.

–Si quisiera seducirte haría algo como esto…

–Quiero verte intentarlo –Una clara amenaza dio por aviso ante la imprudencia de su amigo. Una amenaza que alguno de los dos no quisiese ver cumplida.

–Está bien, lo haré por Kiara, prometí serle fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe jaja.

–Y bien, ¿A dónde iremos?

.

Definitivamente la luna llena no brillaba a todo su esplendor dentro de aquél lugar, es más, ni siquiera el ambiente sería el apropiado para el atuendo escogido por la pelirroja. Solo se podía percibir un tanto olor característico al alcohol. Y precisamente no eran flores adornando el bosque como habría imaginado cualquier mujer en una cita. Desde muy cerca se escuchaban las incoherencias de alguna que otra persona en su estado "más sobrio."

.

–¿Un bar? Pensé en algún lugar mucho más, no sé, ¿privado?

–Sora, ¡Anímate! Sólo un trago para destilar los pesares que llevas contigo –Dio justamente en el blanco, directo y conciso.

–Por favor, ¿Pesares? –Su voz se sacudió por pocos instantes, abriendo paso al cambio brusco en la seriedad del moreno.

–Mimi me comentó que el día de hoy estabas demasiado perdida, demasiado diferente. Si es por los gastos de la boda, ya se te repitió una y otra vez de que nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

–No solo es eso, sino también mi trabajo.

–Sora, es normal que te tomé más tiempo que a otros en encontrarlo. Ya verás que cuando suceda, recordarás esto y hasta te reirás de ti misma.

–Es que he encontrado la mayoría de las veces a Yamato irritado con tantos estados de cuentas regados sobre la cama, con tantas cuentas que pagar… yo tan solo quisiera ayudar y no estar de espectadora solamente. Se esfuerza, lo sé. Pero…

.

.

.

–Pero es que no entiendo su distancia.

–Yamato, tranquilo. –Exclamó su padre al verlo tan preocupado.

–Una vez la escuché llorar en el baño diciendo que era una incompetente, ¡Se reprimía!

–Hijo, toda persona necesita sentirse realizada y si la vía alternativa de Sora es en el plano profesional, debes de entenderla.

.

.

.

–Te entiendo Sora. Pero con esa actitud no cambias nada, al contrario solo harás más presión en ti misma.

–Lo sé, pero es que, tantas veces he sido rechazada, tantas veces he tenido que recoger mi currículo de los escombros en la basura, son tantas las veces en que me observan con deficiencia.

–Sora, eres una mujer maravillosa, increíble, con una destreza única en el arte, no esperes a que el mundo entienda tu visión de las cosas…

–Solo espero que la acepten, no que la entiendan.

–Y alguien lo hará, mientras tanto, quizá nosotros no somos quién para darte el empleo, pero si entendemos tus objetivos.

.

.

.

–Yamato, ¿Qué es lo que traes contigo? –Miró un poco incrédulo al costado de su hijo. Y es que esa pequeña libreta esbozaba uno de las mejores obras no reconocidas. Con un nombre grabado en su portada, con el aroma inconfundible de su dueña. Con el amor que transmitía al cuidado de éste.

–Hijo, esto es maravilloso. No entiendo por qué no le han dado el trabajo merecido, es que ¡Simplemente no lo puedo creer!

–Ese es el último boceto que realizó ahora, y sí, a mí también me ha dejado impactado.

–Con esto, ya tiene asegurada su contratación inmediata. –Aseguró indiscutiblemente el señor Ishida.

–Probablemente, pero, Sora ha caído en depresión y creo que le tomará algo de tiempo para enfrentar a empresas de tal magnitud.

–No se si sea mi imaginación, pero ella ha estado un poco…

Interrumpió su hijo sabiendo a ciencia exacta a lo que el mayor llegaría con su comentario. –¿Cambiada? Lo sé. Todo esto de la boda también me trae de cabeza, pero ella ha decidido distanciarse, y por más que le de vueltas al asunto, no comprendo el por qué. No sé por qué tengo que ser yo quien sufra su rechazo, ¡Oh vamos! desde que Takeru habitó con nosotros le dio un motivo más para no hacerme el amor…

–Yamato, eres su novio, ella espera que la entiendas, espera tu apoyo. ¿Y qué sucede? Tú lo acabas de decir, se refugia, se reprime.

–Por Dios, ahora soy yo quien tiene la culpa de todo esto.

–Tu padre no se refiere a ello. –Una tercera voz resonó por todas las dimensiones de la habitación. Suave pero firme. Sus ojos mostraban aquél fuego vivaz de su ser, hablaban por si mismos ante cualquier situación.

Inmediatamente Hiroaki se levantó del sillón para brindarle un cálido abrazo a su ahora esposa, incomodando por breves instantes al joven presente. –Akoto, ¿Qué haces despierta?

–Es que escuché algunos murmullos desde la habitación y como no te encontré a mi lado decidí echar un vistazo… ¡Pero que sorpresa! Yamato… –Pausó para ocultar su nerviosismo ante él. Toda persona ajena ante esta tensión especularía su angosta relación, la diferencia que existe entre ellos. Y su especulación sería de lo más acertada.

–Me retiro.

Pasos firmes resonaron por todo el pasillo del ahora hogar de los Ishida. Tras el chillar de la puerta al ser abierta dio indicios a un final devastador entre la conversación de padre a hijo. –Hijo, por favor. –Tras la súplica de su padre trató de calmarse, puesto sabía a grandes rasgos de cuán equivocado estaba.

–Padre, todavía no me acostumbro a qué estés con otra mujer que no sea mamá y el verla aquí me hace recordar la tonta fantasía de querer volver a tiempos pasados…

–Akoto te necesita, yo te necesito, así no funcionará esta familia. –Sentenció el mayor para poder dar el abrazo merecido antes de la partida de su hijo.

–Padre, dame tiempo para asimilar todo esto, por favor.

–¿Estarás bien?

–Creo que es hora de irme. –Y así se despidió para poder tomar rumbo hacia su departamento. De vez en cuando una traicionera mirada hacía dar valor existencial a aquél viejo cuadernillo, recordándole así, las palabras de Hiroaki respecto a Sora.

.

.

.

.

–¡No lo puedo creer!

–Así es, se dice que el magnate Takama Shidori abrirá una empresa en esta misma ciudad, así que veo tu oportunidad perfecta.

–Sabía que eran rumores, pero esto, imposible…

.

_Si, allí estoy, parada junto a Taichi con una expresión digamos algo rara en mi rostro. Y es que no todos los días das por hecho que uno de los diseñadores más grandes de todo el continente asiático, abrirá la empresa que pondrá a Japón por encima de los estándares nacionales en diseño y belleza. Y ese mismo cartel posando ante la cara centro de la ciudad me lo confirmaba. _

.

_Si la vida te da mil razones para llorar, dale mil una razones para dejarle en claro que no te rendirás, que hay un motivo más grande que el fracaso y esas son las ganas…_ –Recordó las palabras hechas mención por su amigo. –Taichi, cuánta razón has tenido en esta noche.

–Y mientras tanto, ¿Qué harás?

.

–_No dejes pasar tiempo a esto, mientras más lo hagas, más te lastima._

–_Tai, no soy tan masoquista para que cada vez que me rechacen busque enseguida otro lugar y otro y así sucesivamente, ¡No ves cuán deprimida estoy! ¡No soportaría, no quiero sentirme así!_

–_Y bien, ¿Estas lágrimas son síntomas de masoquismo? _–_Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hermana, retirando aquellas intrusas que tratar de estropear sus hermosos ojos rubíes. –Es coraje, te recriminas por algo sin sentido…_

–_¿Mis sueños no tienen sentido?_

–_¿Lo tienen?_

–_¡Si! _

–_¿Entonces? Sora, tus sueños es el fruto de tu persona, no te hagas llegar a un fin. Persiste. –Dijo Taichi para enseguida abandonar ese ruin lugar de ebrios._

.

–¿Qué haré? Mañana mismo iré a restregarle a toda esa gente lo buena que soy.

–¡Así se habla! –Grito eufórico dando saltos de un lugar a otro. –¡Esa es la Sora que conozco! ¡Yajuuú!

–Tranquilo, no es para tanto.

.

_Creo que la conversación en el bar hizo un gran eco en mi persona, quizá y si valga la pena pasar por todo esto, quizá y hasta la última puerta sea la correcta después de todo…_

.

La puerta mejor cerrada, es aquella que alguna vez estuvo abierta.

.::.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

.::.

**N / A:** Cabe señalar que a partir de aquí, es momento clave en la historia para que los demás personajes tengan su pedacito en el fic =) y sobre todo ya un merecido sorato para variar xD

Si bien aquí hay escenas muy intercaladas así que recomiendo que cuando estén leyendo se fijen muy bien en los cambios de escena y más que nada en los recuerdos que surgen en el momento de este como por ejemplo cuando Taichi y Sora ven el cartel, Sora empieza a recordar las palabras dichas e inconclusas en el bar momentos atrás… solo les pido un poco de atención para que luego no se me enreden y me regañen jaja.

Manismon, agradezco tu review ;D

Y a sorato4ever, no recuerdo muy bien su nick, pero por la alerta a mi correo anunciándolo a favoritos xD Gracias!*


	5. Manami Ayane

Mihau! :O

Como voy a estar ocupada la siguiente semana ya que me voy a un congreso farmacéutico biológico, pues les he traído este capítulo fusionado con una parte del que seguía, para hacerlo un tanto largo jaja xD

Así que deséenme suerte n_n

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo el argumento de esta historia.

.:.

* * *

**Mi ' B o d a**

**Capítulo V. "Manami Ayane"

* * *

**

.:.

**Recordando**

–¡No lo puedo creer!

–Así es, se dice que el magnate Takama Shidori abrirá una empresa en esta misma ciudad, así que veo tu oportunidad perfecta.

–Sabía que eran rumores, pero esto, imposible…

–Taichi, cuánta razón has tenido en esta noche.

–Y mientras tanto, ¿Qué harás?

–¿Qué haré? Mañana mismo iré a restregarle a toda esa gente lo buena que soy.

–¡Así se habla! –Gritó eufórico dando saltos de un lugar a otro. –¡Esa es la Sora que conozco! ¡Yajuuú!

–Tranquilo, no es para tanto.

***

–Hay por favor, ¡No me puede estar haciendo esto! –Exclamó una castaña de manera eufórica. –Pero señorita, ¡Maldición entiéndame! Mi recibo no ha vencido, ¡Me habían comunicado que el pago sería dentro de un mes!

.

–¿Hikari? ¿Qué sucede? –Definitivamente su día no había comenzado muy bien.

–¡Es la quinta vez que se lo repito! ¡No! ¡No quiero el salón número dos, mi recibo tiene que avalar lo acordado!

–¿Hikari? –Repitió una vez más Takeru; y es que era rara la vez que escuchaba a su esposa hablar de esa manera. Tan claro como el agua, había pasado algo muy pero muy malo para que estallara de esa manera.

–Simplemente comuníqueme con su encargado porque veo que con usted no llegaré a nada.

.

Inesperadamente, una señal de autodefensa se activó en el joven rubio. Tenía que salir inmediatamente de la habitación si es que no quería ser fulminado con aquéllas miradas que empezaban a nacer de su reflejo en el espejo del tocador.

.

Al ser muy temprano, se dirigió a preparar el desayuno para quizá y así, calmar a su mujer…

.

–¡Takeru!

–¡Oh, querida! Estamos de buenas, ¿no? _Gran error_

–¿Te parece qué estoy de buenas? –Finalmente lo fulminó con la última mirada característica de una Yagami enojada. –Takeru, ¡me cancelaron!

–¿Cancelar?

–¿Cómo se lo digo a Sora? –Respondió vagamente sin dar crédito a la mera pregunta del joven, aunque rápidamente pudo observar como éste entendía la indirecta. Poco a poco el rostro del pequeño marcó una previa evolución: cejas antes achatadas, ahora se encontraban totalmente levantadas, sus labios separados a una distancia considerable del otro y sus ojos antes consumidos por un rotundo sueño, yacían para enseguida ser abiertos de golpe.

–¡Cancelaron el salón! ¡No puede ser! –Acompañó con gritos a la castaña, era increíble la reacción entre ambos por tan solo una mala noticia. –Lo más importante… ¡Mimi!

–¿¡Mimi-chan!? –Preguntó sin comprender a lo que su compañero había expresado. -¡Por Dios! ¡Mimi-chan nos matará!

.

Una muy mala noticia.

.

.

.

.

–Muy buenos días –Susurró cierta pelirroja al oído de su futuro hombre. Mientras tanto, éste solamente se removía en la cama para ser aun lado a su novia y tener a su entera disposición esa sábana que cubría ambos cuerpos semidesnudos.

–¡Yamato! ¡Despierta! –Y una vez más obtuvo el mismo resultado. Pero eso no la detendría, debido a que _hoy_ es un día sumamente especial. Uno en el que ningún _problema_ haría de las suyas para escabullirse en la valentía que había implantado en si misma. Ningún problema en el que su día nuevamente se vería afectado y tener que negarle a Yamato el por qué de su angustia tan infantil. ¡Ya no más! –Mi amor, por favor –¡Ya no tener que lidiar con su cabello para la entrevista! ¡Ya no destrozar esos trazos que tantas horas cedió! ¡Adiós a los autoinsultos! ¡Adiós a la depresión!

.

–_¿Mis sueños no tienen sentido?_

–_¿Lo tienen?_

.

–Taichi… -Suspiró.

–¿Taichi? –Preguntó celosamente debido al estado en el que se encontraba la morena. No era de su mayor agrado escucharla suspirar el nombre de su amigo en lugar del suyo.

–¡Vaya, hasta que despiertas! –Exclamó libremente ignorando el pequeño interrogatorio que se vería obligada a contestar detrás de esa cuestión. –Anoche estuve buscando mi libreta… ¡No la encuentro!

–La llevé a Osaka, mi padre se impresionó con tu arte. Definitivamente le gustó tu último boceto.

–Hiroaki-san…

–Aunque todo iba muy bien a expensas de Akoto. ¡Esa mujer! –Emitió con tal imprudencia que no fue capaz de medir sus palabras ante Sora. Sabía perfectamente que ella y Akoto, en un tiempo no muy lejano, fueron amigas. La distancia hizo de lo suyo para que ese lazo se debilitara al transcurso de los días, meses y años.

–Akoto-chan, no deberías expresarte así de ella, realmente es una persona que bien vale la pena conocer.

–Lo sé, pero, no ubico a mi padre con otra.

–Tal vez deberías pensar más en la felicidad de tu padre, eso es lo que importa.

–Quizá… –Culminó depositando un beso casto en la frente de su prometida.

.

.

.

.

–¡No lo puedo creer! –Expresó exageradamente el joven Takeru.

–Es verdad, ¿¡Qué haremos!? –Pegó a gritos Hikari.

–Pues la verdad no le veo el inconveniente de que sea en el número dos.

–¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¿Acaso no sabes que los han estafado? Es decir… ¡LOS ESTAFARON! –Gritó a todo pulmón su hermana menor.

–¡Pues cambiemos y ya! –Imitó el volumen de la castaña. –Les pedimos el reembolso y listo. Deberías de tranquilizarte, no es para tanto.

.

_Otro error_

.

–Ya se lo había dicho Taichi, pero no quiere entender. –Dijo pacientemente Takeru para amortiguar lo que estaba a punto de venir.

–¿Entender? Taichi y Takeru, la ceremonia que arreglé se lleva meses de anticipación, y resulta… -Pausó para guardar su móvil en el bolso y sacar unas tijeras de filo definido, haciendo retroceder a los dos presentes. –Resulta que se encuentra aun lado del salón de gala. Ahora dime… ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Significa cancelar lo mío, significa buscar de nuevo, empezar de cero y ya faltan 4 meses para la fecha!

En ese momento, se escucha claramente el timbre del departamento. Sonando una y otra vez impacientemente. –¿Acaso no irás abrir? –Preguntó, más bien, exigió la menor con gran autoridad cabreando por instantes a su marido. _Definitivamente esa no es la Hikari que conozco. _–Pensó Takeru.

–¡Oh no!

La invitada solo se resignó a fruncir el ceño debido a la cálida bienvenida que le ofrecía el joven Takaishi. –Si, también me da gusto en verte Takeru, ¿Me permites pasar? Estas bolsas están demasiado pesadas.

–¿Tan temprano yendo de compras?

–Soy una mujer ocupada, necesitaba algunas cosas. ¿Y Hikari?

–En la sala, pasa… solo espera, no es buen momento y… –Pero fue interrumpido por la ausencia de la chica.

–Hermana… primero, deja esas tijeras en la mesa –Expresó con temor, cualquier movimiento o palabra errónea de él, remontaba a una escena muy trágica en donde su cuerpo se vería rodeado por cientos de personas de negro dándole su último adiós. (Que imaginación jaja xD) –Tu ceremonia no tiene porque ser cancelada…

–¿Y pretendes trasladar a los invitados de la boda a tal vez, tal vez a la punta de California?

–Tienes razón, pero en tanto, me comunicaré con los encargados del evento para que nos aclaren todo esto, quizá y hasta sea un mal entendido… Ojalá y no nos cancelen.

–¿Cancelar? –Murmuró la invitada al mismo tiempo dejando caer sus bolsas. –¡Cancelar!

–Mimi… –Susurraron los hermanos Yagami al reparar la presencia de la joven Tachikawa.

.

.

.

.

_Creo que el clima me ha favorecido. Nublado. Adoro la brisa que recorre por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Ni fría, ni cálida. Tan solo fresca. Cuento con lo necesario para poder llevar acabo mi objetivo: los bocetos, mi currículo y un paraguas. Porque es obvio que no quiero que la lluvia me tome por desprevenida, más vale prevenir que lamentar._

.

_De nuevo con ese cartel, algún día seré tan grande como para plasmar mi imagen en el. Pero por lo pronto, es necesario ser reconocida, y esto únicamente se logrará a través de personas con tal magnitud y poder que hagan valer mi trabajo… trabajo que no tengo._

.

–Buenas tardes señorita. Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi y se que es un poco tarde para la entrevista.

–Así es, llega tarde. –Interrumpió descortésmente la encargada del control de las contrataciones.

–Es que tuve un contratiempo y no se si podría ayudarme…_vaya que contratiempo –_Pensó.

.

–_¿A qué fuiste con Taichi?_

–_Pues quería hablar con él acerca de algunas cosas, además fue él quien me invitó después de todo._

–_¿De qué cosas?_

–_Yamato, ¿Qué te traes con esas preguntas?_

–_Recién regresé anoche y me di cuenta que MI novia no se encontraba en el departamento hasta que vi aquél recado que dejaste. De verdad Sora no sé por qué no puedes confiarme ese tipo de cosas que únicamente le cuentas a él._

–_¿Estas celoso? _

–_¡Y cómo no estarlo! _

–_No tienes por qué estarlo, eres el dueño de mi confianza._

–_¡Pues no lo parece! ¡Tú misma te has encargado de que no sea así!_

–_¿Qué diablos te sucede? Simplemente hay cosas que te cuento a ti y otras que le cuento a él. Además, tú eres quien se ha estado enojando por razones tan estúpidas._

–_No son razones estúpidas, cada vez que quiero hablar contigo no puedo, tratas de cambiar el tema o ignorarme… ¡Estoy harto de escucharte llorar! ¡Esas si son razones estúpidas!_

–_¿¡Cómo te atreves!?_

–_Sora por favor, es tan clara la distancia que marcaste, ¡Llevamos semanas sin tener sexo!_

–_¿Así que eso es todo tu problema?_

–_¡No! Cielo… solo quiero estar más cerca de ti, pero es como si no quisieras o tal vez soy yo quien por su falta de tiempo te he estado alejando… y si es así… por favor, discúlpame…_

–_Yamato, yo… lo siento… _

.

–Sora Takenouchi… –Pronunció la secretaria apartándola de todo recuerdo para esperar una respuesta de la susodicha.

–¿Ah? Disculpe, ¿Me decía?

–Se le ha otorgado el permiso, es la puerta 1 – A, a su izquierda.

–Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. –Sonrió esperanzada.

–Aun no me des las gracias, espero y de verdad seas muy buena porque mi jefa es algo muy especial. –Advirtió la joven azabache.

–Descuida, me he enfrentado a cuánto no te imaginas jaja.

–Igarashi, Kaho Igarashi, mucho gusto. –Se presentó después de previamente analizar a la solicitante. –Le deseo suerte, mucha _suerte_. –Deseó profundamente.

–Gracias Kaho –Y así fue como se despidió de la encargada para dirigirse a la puerta ya nombrada. –_Porque la necesitarás_… –Sentenció Igarashi.

.

.

.

.

–¡Mimi-chan! ¡Reacciona! –Dijeron todos en un intento de ayudar a la que parecía aun petrificada por las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Tai.

–¡Hikari! ¿Qué significa todo eso? Acaso, ¿Sora ya no tendrá en dónde contraer matrimonio?

–No lo sé… –Respondió no muy convencida.

–¡ESTAN LOCOS! ¿Cómo dejaron que pasara todo esto? –Gruñó tan fuerte que es indiscutible que se haya podido escuchar hasta el digimundo. –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto cuando hay una boda de por medio? –Chilló aun mas fuerte haciendo dudar de los restantes.

–No seas tan dramática. –Pidió Taichi. –Solo son cositas menores… –Excusó.

– "Cositas menores" –Arremedó Tachikawa. –Te voy a enseñar que son cosas menores –Se lazó a estrangularlo pero en sí fue intervenido por los Takaishi. – ¡Déjenmelo!

–¡Basta! –Rogó Hikari. –Así no se va a solucionar nada, necesitamos un plan B. –Mencionó a penas audible, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos.

–No será fácil, ¿Han considerado que el salón dos estaría bien después de todo?

–Pues tiene un límite de 100 personas. Y en mi punto de vista no es el adecuado para el baile ni el festejo por la boda, en definitiva tiene que ser algo más grande. –Sugirió Taichi para poder rescatar algo benéfico de su comentario.

–Chicos…

–Pero pues no creo que seamos 100 personas y si pedimos que con el dinero restante adecuen el lugar para hacerlo más apropiado para el festejo, no creo que se nieguen, es una muy buena cantidad de dinero que dimos de anticipo. –Comentó Takeru. Y cierto es, que hasta el momento, sonaba más coherente que el moreno. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

–Chicos…

–Ahora no Mimi… hombres pensando… –Dijo Taichi en su pose más seria para captar la atención del grupo. Más sin embargo, esto pudo haber sucedido si cierta castaña estuviese despierta. –¿Hikari? ¡Hikari!

–Es lo que intentaba decirles, ayúdenme… -Ordenó Mimi para poder trasladarla a urgencias. –_Hikari…_ –Nombró Takeru.

.

.

.

.

–Bien… Takenouchi. Tome asiento. Sabrá que soy la encargada de hacerte tu vida un paraíso o el mismo infierno.

.

_Esta vieja si esta más loca que las tres anteriores._

.

–Soy Manami Ayane. Así que vayamos directo al grano y enséñame de qué estas hecha. –Apresuró una rubia escandalosa de ojos color miel. A primera vista se veía una señora muy joven y hermosa, contando también lo adinerada que reflejaba ser su ropa.

.

_Bueno, aquí vamos…_

.

–Nada mal, tienes errores en delineado y tus cuadros artísticos de verdad son pobres. ¿Has tenido experiencia? –Interrogó la encargada.

–No, este sería mi primer empleo.

–Entonces no te necesito. –Eso fue tan rápido que dejó sin aliento a la entrevistada. Sus ojos brillaban con tal nitidez al sentir como sus esperanzas una vez más se iban a la basura. Como su corazón creyó inútilmente en las palabras de sus seres queridos. Como esas palabras ahora eran tan lejanas que solo decidió callar. Pero algo en su interior fue más fuerte que todo lo perdido.

–¿Po… por qué? –Tartamudeó unas cuantas veces para poder dar precisión a tan solo dos palabras tan mortificantes.

–Verás, no negaré que tu trabajo es increíble… pero sinceramente no necesito de una aprendiz… necesito de alguien que tenga experiencia, alguien que la cultive en este empresa, ¡Solo mírala! Es una de las más grandes en Odaiba y no puede perder el tiempo en jovencitas como tú.

.

Algo en su interior era tan resistente como lo pronunciado. Algo era tan feroz y solo parecía estar dormido…

.

–Con todo el respeto, como tener experiencia si ni siquiera me han brindado la oportunidad de obtenerla. Soy tan capaz como muchas de aquí.

.

… hasta ahora.

.

–Solo pido tan solo una oportunidad y si de lo contrario no rindo para la tan prestigiosa empresa, yo misma me encargaré de hacérselo saber, ¡Renunciaría! No necesito que alguien de etiqueta venga y opine sin terminar de ver mis bocetos. No lo acepto. No sabe por cuánto he pasado, ¡Y no me rendiré! Es mi sueño, el cual le da sentido a todo esto… el cual me hace caer pero también me hace más fuerte… a pesar de…

–Tu espacio es reducido, tus sombras cortan el delineado, la fricción de mis dedos con tu "arte" no ha sido uniforme, los colores opacan el lugar donde debería haber contraste. La marca de agua no está bien ubicada. –Argumentó la rubia.

.

.

.

_Santo Dios, esta mujer si que es buena. Creo que la subestimé demasiado. Con tan solo dos dibujos se ha dado cuenta de tantos errores. ¡Es fantástica!_

.

–Pero si logra ver el avance, notará como los colores ya…-Pero esta vez una mano en su hombro interrumpió su defensa evaluativa. –Lo siento Takenouchi.

.

_Salí a toda prisa de allí. Necesitaba calmar mis nervios y esas lágrimas que amenazaban por hacerme pasar un mal rato de tantos. Así, como pude tomé mis cosas y no pude detenerme ante lo inevitable. Quizá y no nací para el arte… ¡Uno no vive a base de sueños! ¿Por qué creí que yo si lo haría? Creí escuchar a Kaho levantarse de su asiento pero tan solo quería correr y dejar atrás este momento. ¡Me lleva la fregada!_

.

–Ayane-san, ¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó su secretaria al notar el espectáculo que de seguro sería el tema de la semana por los empleados presentes. –¿Qué tiene en sus manos?

–Kaho, esto es…

–¡Impresionante! ¿Usted lo ha hecho? –Curiosidad sería el concepto bien adaptado a Igarashi y es que el ser amigas desde sus 7 años de edad le otorgaba el derecho de privar sus asuntos solamente con ella. A alguien que estimó por madre.

–Creo que si debí terminar de leer los bocetos de esa chica. –Imposible, esta mujer jamás había cometido un error en cuanto a diseño se trate. –Consígueme TODA información de Sora Takenouchi. –Ordenó para después observar por la ventana, a una lluvia que empezaba a caer de manera veloz y pesada. Dando por hecho que volvería a ver a esa pelirroja cueste lo que cueste. Fue así que pasada la media hora optó por hacer coger el teléfono y marcar a una persona que no veía desde hace tiempo. –Señorita, por favor comuníqueme con Takama Shidori.

.::.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

.::.

Autora: **ChubaskA!©**

**N / A:** Espero y les haya gustado, porque pues la verdad se me hizo muy interesante viéndolo desde un punto de vista ajeno al sorato y claro por supuesto el capítulo que viene es elemental que haya un sorato muy explícito xD


	6. Para bien

**Mihau!***

He de decirles que me fue estupendo, conferencias de alto nivel con personajes de renombre, sin duda, exquisito. Desde "Farmacocinética de hombres y mujeres" hasta la cosmetología en nanotecnología aplicada" fueron hermosas y me atrevo a decir que excitantes jaja. Y me animaron a realizar mi primer verano científico. Espero y lo consiga para verme exponer el año que viene en jornadas de alto nivel académico.

Y obvio no faltó la diversión jaja. Ir a antros y caminar por la playa: magnífico. Fueron como unas mini vacaciones, ya extrañaba echarme un descanso.

Así que espero y les guste este capítulo. Cualquier parecido, es solo coincidencia. Así que comenzamos :O

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo el argumento de esta historia.

**Advertencias:** Para nada. El 7 es el de la buena suerte jaja xD

.:.

* * *

**Mi ' B o d a**

**Capítulo VI. "Para bien"

* * *

**

.:.

El ambiente era tenso. El silencio era interrumpido por el impacto de unos finos tacones contra el suelo. Culpables: unas zapatillas. Poco a poco el sonido aumentaba conforme a una sola dirección. Los presentes, alzaron su vista para enfrentar a aquella cara que fácilmente identificaban a una mujer de alrededor de treinta y nueve años de edad. Una bata blanca cubría lo que posiblemente en otra ocasión sería un gran momento de deleite para ojos machistas; pero aun mas, pequeños lentes desviaban la atención a estos para enfocarse única y exclusivamente al documento que sostenía con cautela.

.

–Buenas tardes, soy la Dra. Hanaka

–¡Dígame que estará bien! ¡Por favor! ¡Es muy joven para que muera! –Enfatizó en cada una de sus palabras. –¡Dígame que se salvará!

–Por favor Mimi, deja que la doctora hable –Interrumpió Taichi en medio de su discurso melodramático. –Doctora, ¿Hikari se encuentra bien?

–No es algo grave, solo fue un ligero desmayo. –Contestó amablemente. –Aunque presenta indicios de anemia, pero es algo que podemos y puede controlar en base a una estricta dieta que se le otorgará con el especialista en el área.

–¿Motivo? –Preguntó fugazmente el más pequeño entre los presentes. –Puede decirme, soy su esposo.

–Bien, ella…

.

.

.

–¿Superior Joe? –Murmuró lo más leve posible debido al estado de cansancio en el que se encontraba. Después de varios intentos pudo sentarse y amortiguar el dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba. –¿Qué? ¿En dónde estoy?

Pero al parecer éste pasó en alto las preguntas de la Sra. Takaishi para enfocar concentración en la búsqueda de su estetoscopio. –¡Te encontré! –Gritó victorioso después de la tan áspera búsqueda.

-¿Joe Kido? –Preguntó aun más confundida la joven, parpadeando infinidad de veces para lograr asimilar en el lugar, el por qué y con quién estaba. –No sabía que trabajabas aquí…

–Pues ejerzo mi interinato… pero bien, cambiando de tema –Colocó la boca del estetoscopio en el pecho de la mujer para auscultar su frecuencia en ritmo cardíaco. –Me sorprendió el hecho de que estuvieses aquí, así que rápidamente le comenté a mi supervisora y aceptamos tu caso.

–¿¡Qué tan grave es!? –Exclamó Hikari revelando miedo en sus palabras.

–No te preocupes, solo dime que recuerdas. –Vaciló.

–Pues, recuerdo que Mimi llegó a mi casa mientras mi hermano y yo discutíamos, ella se desmayó y al cabo de minutos se encontraba en la mejor disposición de reprendernos. Fue entonces que empecé a sentir cansancio en mis piernas y como no he estado durmiendo como es debido, creo que el sueño se apoderó de mí y al cerrar mis ojos lo último que escuché fue a Takeru… y…

En ese momento Joe cubrió la boca de Hikari con una de sus manos, para así dejar con mucho cuidado el aparato en la silla de espera. Ella dejó de forcejear para fijar sus ojos rubíes a los ojos de oro negro de su compañero. De pronto, una sonrisa intrusa asomó en los labios del mayor. –Hikari…

–Si Joe…

–Tú…

–Yo…

–Tú…

–¡Joe! –Recriminó la pequeña.

–Estas embarazada. –Agregó el interno.

.

.

.

_Creo que son interesantes._

_De verdad son muy buenos…_

_No está nada mal…_

_¡Pero no lo suficiente! ¡No tienes experiencia! ¡Tu estilo esta fuera de los estándares! _

_¡Srita. Takenouchi, lo siento!_

.

_Todos esperan más de mí. Siempre. De día, de noche… ¿Acaso no han de suponer que uno se cansa de escuchar las mismas palabras todos los días?_

.

–Tengo un boceto, fue el último que realicé, de verdad le gustará… permítame… –Y es así como Sora una vez más se encuentra enfrentando su crítica situación.

.

_Han pasado alrededor de dos horas después de haber ido a la agencia Ayane. He de ser sincera, estoy cansadísima de todo esto. ¿Algo bueno que rescatar? Al parecer nada… solo pido una oportunidad._

.

–Sigo esperando señorita…

.

Y al parecer esa oportunidad no estará presente por el día de hoy.

.

–Lo perdí…

–¿Disculpe? –Gruñó el supervisor. –Señorita, tengo inventarios que realizar…

–Lo siento… –_Otra vez esa palabra_. –Tengo que irme, perdón por quitarle su valioso tiempo… –Aclaró. Hizo una reverencia y salió lo más rápido de allí.

.

_Lo llevé a Osaka, _un recuerdo fugaz invadió la memoria de Takenouchi._ –_Yamato… Quizá se extravió allá –Pensó desesperadamente la pelirroja. –Pero si estaba con lo demás… ¡ay! ¿¡Por qué no me habré fijado!? –Pensó esta vez en voz alta. –¡Lo tengo! –Rápidamente sacó su móvil del bolso y comenzó a marcar un número que hace tiempo tenía olvidado. –¿Akoto-chan?

–¿Sora-chan? ¡Cuánto tiempo! –Exclamó altivamente aquélla mujer. –¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tu madre, ella como ha estado?

.

_Era obvio que preguntara por mi madre. La razón: La mejor amiga de mi madre. Ellas, si mal no lo recuerdo, entablan una bonita amistad desde la universidad. Akoto y yo nos hicimos amigas tiempo después, cerca de los cinco años de edad. Es una mujer maravillosa, es experta en computación y habla alrededor de tres idiomas. Fuera de eso es alguien honesta y sin duda cariñosa. No teme a expresarse públicamente, tal vez y sea eso también su más grande defecto, ya que su imprudencia a costado varios escándalos ante ciertas personas. De igual forma es alguien de fiar, y es una razón suficiente para confiarle mis más íntimos secretos, aunque a Yamato no le parezca lo indicado. Creo que su conflicto ante ella ha sido por su padre, pero es algo que ya todos esperábamos ante alguien tan protector como es el hijo de Hiroaki-sama._

.

–Eh… no te sabría decir, digamos que perdí contacto con ella y mi padre desde hace una semana…

–Eso esta mal Sorita, cuando la veas, me la saludas, de hecho el domingo iremos a comer con tu familia, me gustaría verte de nuevo.

–Pues no sé… ya veremos, te aviso. –Contestó ante la no oficial invitación de la morena.

–Si él no quiere ir, no es razón por la cual tú no vayas. –Reprendió la mujer de su suegro. –Pero allá tú, es tu decisión. Por cierto, hablando de él, ayer esperaba tu presencia.

–Lo siento, es que me quedé dormida. Oye quisiera saber si de casualidad no te has encontrado algún dibujo por allí tirado o no sé, ¿olvidado? –Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo esperando su respuesta afirmativa.

–No querida, hace rato hice el aseo y no encontré algo diferente a lo normal jaja. –Rió divertida haciendo referencia a su esposo. –¿Por qué? No me digas… se te perdió y piensas que fue en este sitio jaja, Sora, ¿No crees que pudo ser en cualquier parte? No sé… en tu casa…

–Tal vez, pero al menos me ha servido de excusa para hablarte jaja. –Indagó apresuradamente. –Es que, lo necesitaba para mis entrevistas. –Agudizó su voz con temor a romperse a llanto y evitarse a toda costa una posible pregunta de lo comentado. –Y la verdad, no me ha ido nada bien, pero mejor hablamos después de eso, porque ya casi llegó al departamento y necesito hacer comida.

–Es un hecho y no te estreses tanto, ya pasará y encontrarás algo bueno, créeme estas al nivel. Y espero que reconsideres lo del domingo.

–¡Claro! Fue un gusto volver a hablar contigo, aunque sea un poquito. –Pronunció avergonzada.

–Nos vemos Sora-chan. –Cortó la llamada enseguida. _¡Din Dong! _Resonó el timbre demasiado molesto para ella, pero satisfactorio para su hombre. –Hiroaki, ¿Puedes abrir? –Pero al ver que no escuchaba ninguna señal de vida de su esposo, lo consideró como un NO. Al acercarse para abrir la puerta, un mal presentimiento irrumpió en su persona, ¡y cómo no! Si aquellos ojos azules, esa mata rubia y esa piel blanquecina solo daban mal espina a un rato de mera tensión. –Natsuko…

.

.

.

.

–¡Ishida! Ya puedes irte. –Mencionó cierto hombrecillo, algún compañero del trabajo. Ciertamente su nombre no es de gran interés puesto que ni siquiera nuestro joven apuesto presta atención en esos "pequeños detalles." Mucho menos cuando te ha costado discusiones serias con el mayor, su jefe. –Tu novia ha venido por su bebé. –Esto claramente no lo podría dejar pasar. Quizá y le costaría su empleo. Pero…

–¿Otra vez? ¿Cómo demonios lo hace? Sabía que le gustaba, pero nunca creí ser lo suficientemente bueno para tantas noches seguidas. –Socarronamente sonrió triunfante ante el silencio de su compañero. _Estúpido infeliz ojala y te pase un camión por encima. –_Pensó "sanamente." (¡Agw! adoro su forma de ser *-*) –¿Cielo?

–¡Hola Yama! –Gritó lanzándose a sus brazos.

–Sora. -Susurró en su oído haciendo más estrecho su cuerpo con el de ella. –¿Tantas ganas de verme? –Sonrió una vez más.

–¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi novio? –Hizo un puchero ante tal insinuación de él. -¡Menso! Tenía ganas de verte, pero si no quieres esta bien.

–Claro que quiero. –Depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de su pareja. -¿Sigues enojada?

–Depende. –Cruzó los brazos, de reojo pudo observar la curvatura de una de sus cejas. –Que sea de durazno. –Sonrió tiernamente. -¿Qué esperas? ¿Vienes? –Ofreció su mano para ser encaminada por él.

.

.

.

.

–¿Embarazada? –Gritó aterrorizado el mayor de los Yagami. –Embarazada… –Continuó con el escándalo la presente. -¡Embarazada! –Concluyó eufóricamente el menor de la sala.

–Así es, su esposa lleva tres semanas de embarazo. ¡Felicidades! –Expresó el médico. –Esa es una de sus razones por los delirios y desmayos, le recomiendo que lleve consigo su alimentación para que su hijo se desarrolle como es debido. –Advirtió.

–Es increíble…

–Lo sé Mimi, ¿Acaso no es fantástico? –Vociferó Takeru. –No lo puedo creer, ¿Y Hikari ya lo sabe?

–En estos momentos el Dr. Kido le ha de estar comunicando.

–¿Kido? ¿Joe Kido? –Preguntó incrédulo Taichi.

–Así es. Es un experto en el área de ginecología y diagnóstico prenatal. No se preocupen, esta en buenas manos. –Apresuró. Sabía que su traslado de Okinawa era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en su vida y no solo al nivel profesional, sino había mucho más detrás de eso. Jamás encontraría un mejor amigo como lo ha sido Kido. –Pasen. –Ofreció cordialmente para dejarlos entrar a la habitación de su paciente.

–¿Hikari?

–¿Takeru? ¡Takeru! –Llamó a su hombre con la mirada cristalina, perdida entre sus amigos. –¡Ahora seremos una familia! –Palabras que provocaron a más de uno soltar una lágrima, de aquellas traicioneras que invaden la conmoción del momento. – ¡Seré mamá! –Soltó para después ser abrazada por su acompañante de toda la vida.

–Es una escena conmovedora –Mencionó Mimi. –¿No es así, superior Joe? –Habló captando la atención del peliazul.

–Así es Mimi. –Devolvió el gesto. –Hace tiempo que no te veía.

–Pues eso se puede arreglar –Murmuró sensualmente. Una escena no muy encantadora y menos por la intromisión de cierto moreno.

–¡Si! ¡Seré tío! ¡Yajuuú!

.

.

.

.

–Te amo. Soy un imbécil, solo estaba celoso.

–Yamato…

–Ya lo sé, no debería, ¡Pero es que no se que me pasa! Creo que he sido mal no…

–Te amo. –Intervino justo a tiempo. –No eres un mal novio, al contrario. –Pausó para dejar que el viento hiciera de las suyas y meciera sus cabellos. –Lo siento, he estado deprimida y angustiada por lo del trabajo y más que nada por la boda. Yo… no sé…

.

_Sabía que no había palabras para describir mi estado de ánimo, solo esperaba que él me entendiera. Su silencio jamás me ha incomodado y esta vez no tendría por qué. Opté por columpiarme para abandonar los tormentos que asechan a un adulto y dejar que la misma brisa tuviese contacto con mis bolsitas en los ojos que el maquillaje no pudo ocultar. Escuché claramente como se levantaba y tocaba mi espalda, murmuró algo incoherente y decidió hacerme compañía en el acto. Me columpiaba tan fuerte, como si de alguna forma supiese lo que pensaba. Solo quería ser aceptada por mis esfuerzos, sentir realizados mis sueños. Volver a ser niña para reír a carcajadas cuando las cosas no salen como uno lo espera; para que esas penas se fueran con la tarde._

.

–Te necesito…

–Te necesito –Repitió lo dicho por Sora. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. –Acarició su mejilla, besó levemente su frente para encarnar con profundidad su boca con la de ella.

.

Pero a veces cupido no lo hace de la manera más sencilla.

.

De pronto el móvil de Yamato empezó a vibrar, quizá mucha casualidad, quizá coincidencia. El destino difícilmente habla por cupido.

.

–¿Sucede algo? –Sora solo se limitó a observar el rostro de su amado príncipe. Es como si el mismo Señor haya esculpido la perfección en persona. Sus orbes azules como el mismo océano, sus cabellos dorados como el mismo sol a todo su esplendor. Su voz tan firme, su persona tan noble, tan humana. –¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades Takeru! –Y su sonrisa tan cálida, tan hermosa.

–Sora, ¡Seremos tíos! –Gritó a todo pulmón el joven. – ¡Yajuuú!

–¿En serio? –Parpadeó rápidamente. –¡Hay que ir! Quiero felicitarlos. –Dijo para después ponerse de pie y querer correr al auto, solo que, el agarre de Ishida fue tan veloz y fuerte que impidió su objetivo. -¡Yama!

–Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, Takeru y Hikari pueden esperar. –Añadió sensualmente haciendo subir los colores al rostro de su amante _se ve tan encantadora._

–¿A dónde me llevas? –Indagó.

–Hace tiempo que no vamos a la playa.

–Pero ya casi oscurece, ¿No será peligroso?

–¿Para quién? –Retó. – ¿Acaso mi novia es una cobarde? –No tardó mucho en echarse a correr por lo pronunciado. Sora ama los retos, pero ama más los retos que propone su novio. _Te arrepentirás-_ Pensó Takenouchi.

–¡Ven acá Ishida! –Muy predecible.

.

Quizá no era la única quien deseaba volver a su infancia después de todo.

.

La noche se hizo presente. A unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar se encontraban una pareja feliz haciendo compras para el futuro miembro de una futura gran familia. Otros se veían más emocionados que los padres. Y más allá se lograba escuchar los gritos de tantas parejas, pero no en el caso de la nuestra. No a ellos de nuevo, quienes han decidido marcar su línea y seguir de frente. No a quienes se juraron amor eterno sin estar delante del padre. No a quienes decidieron ser felices en el cruce de sus senderos.

.

–¿Caballito? –Preguntó, más bien, ordenó de manera divertida. –Por favor. –Y volvió a hacer de las suyas con esa mirada.

–¡No! –Dijo totalmente resignado. –Pesas mucho, estás gorda. –Pero no pudo contener su risa al ver el rostro mal formado de su compañera.

–¡Y estaré mas gorda! –Emitió como chillido para luego acercarse a la orilla del mar y sentir su piel erizada por aquel contacto con el agua fría. –Que hermoso paisaje.

De repente sintió unos brazos rodeando su pequeña cintura. Se dejó llevar por aquél roce, disfrutar de la oscuridad frente a sus ojos. –El mar se ve más hermoso cuando es de noche… no se logra distinguir del cielo. Es como si fueran…

–¿Uno solo?

–Maravilloso, ¿no lo crees? –Preguntó más para si misma que para el presente. _Sora… déjame ser quien entre tus sueños, volver a ser quien entre ese te amo. Deja que este anillo guarde memoria de ambos._

–Sora…

–¿Si?

–Eres la mejor. –Besó su mejilla para seguir contemplando el espléndido panorama que les hacía entrega Afrodita.

.

_Te amo._

.::.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

.::.

**N / A: **Espero y les haya gustado :D Cualquier error ortográfico disculpen, no tuve tiempo de editarlo y lo subí así como estaba. De todas formas le doy una re leída a ver que tal. El próximo capítulo trataré de arreglarlo porque ni yo misma le entendí jaja xD así que se los otorgaré la semana que viene porque estoy súper atareada con los laboratorios de la tarde.

**Por amor**

Sayonara!*


	7. Por amor

**

* * *

Mi ' B o d a**

**Capítulo VII. "Por amor"

* * *

**

.::.

Silencio. Un muy incomodo silencio.

.

–Hiroaki…

–¿Natsuko? No esperaba verte el día de hoy. –Agregó sorprendidamente.

–Natsuko, ¿gustas algo de tomar? –Añadió Akoto por cortesía. –Tengo jugo de naranja, ¿gustas?

–No querida, en otra ocasión, si nos permites tenemos que hablar solamente él y yo. –Dijo con su frialdad característica de toda mujer Takaishi. –Hiroaki, te necesito…

De repente el hombre sintió como su pecho se encogía y su voz haya mudado. Akoto solo se limitaba a observar las reacciones de su esposo y de la ex esposa de éste. –¿Me necesitas?

–Me he sentido tan sola todo este tiempo y ¡ya no aguanto más! –Dijo la mujer toda despedazada. –He tratado, pero ya no puedo.

–¿¡Pero cómo se atreve!? –Gritó exaltada la señora por Hiroaki.

–Akoto, danos un momento a solas por favor. –Rogó su esposo. Sabía que entre Akoto y Natsuko siempre habría problemas. Lo supo desde el primer día en que él presentó a ella como su prometida delante de sus dos hijos. Ambos lo habían tomado para bien, pero Natsuko fue metiendo su veneno poco a poco en Yamato ya que Takeru en ese tiempo recién contraía matrimonio con Yagami. Y al enterarse de lo sucedido, Akoto fue quien tomó riendas en el asunto tratando de alentar al joven por el momento en que ella y su padre pasaban. Natsuko jamás estuvo de acuerdo con aquél matrimonio y por lo visto jamás lo estaría. –Akoto…

–Esta bien. Natsuko, en tu situación escogería bien las palabras a usar. –Amenazó altaneramente.

–Ve con cuidado, que se perfectamente lo que hago. –Advirtió para ver como desaparecía la silueta de aquella "zorra quita maridos".

–Natsuko, quizá se te olvidó que yo también sé muy bien lo que hago. –Intervino Hikoaki causando una sorpresa muy grande a la rubia. –Te advierto que no estoy para juegos y mucho menos que vengas a mi casa a decir estupideces.

–Yo… ¡No es ninguna estupidez!

–¡Escúchame! –Gritó enfurecido. –No es la primera vez que vienes con esa intención. –Se levantó y la tomó desprevenida para acercarla más a él. –Y créeme que ya estoy cansado de todo esto, estoy cansado de tus escenitas, cansado de tus chantajes y ¡Por un carajo me vas a respetar!

–Todavía te amo. –Susurro acompañado de pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos zafiros. –¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto!

–Por favor Natsuko, ¿Por qué te haces esto? –Exclamó soltando el pequeño brazo de ella. -¡Entiéndelo, se acabó!

–¡Dime que me amas! ¡Anda! Sé que todavía me amas…

–No. Yo ya no te amo, ahora mi corazón pertenece a Akoto y aunque llevemos solo un año de casados sé que no me he equivocado respecto a ella. Es la mujer que tanto busqué.

–Eso mismo dijiste conmigo, ¿Lo recuerdas? –Agregó limpiando su rostro con la manga de su blusa. –Lo mismo pasará con ella.

–Estás mal. Tú provocaste todo esto, fuiste tú quien no recordó que te amaba tanto. No en los brazos de otro… vive con ello y te daré un consejo… no vuelvas, porque a la próxima no seré tan amable. –Advirtió Hikoaki.

–¿Aun no me has perdonado verdad?

–Ya lo hice y por ello estoy con Akoto. Así que si nos disculpas, queremos descansar. –Dijo cortante para enseguida abrir la puerta y hacer una bien merecida reverencia. –Fuera…

–Te veré en la boda de nuestro hijo. –Habló totalmente resignada. –Algún día Hiroaki…

–Hasta entonces. –Cerró la puerta de un solo empujón. Akoto salió de la cocina y a paso veloz abrazó a su esposo porque muy en el fondo sabía el vacío que su mujer había causado en el noble corazón de su amado. –Akoto, te prometo que todo cambiará. –Calló por un momento para ser participe del afecto mostrado.

_Natsuko, esto no se quedará así._.

.

.

.

.

–¿Y bien?

–Interesante.

–¡Oh vamos! Tiene talento, solo le falta experiencia…

–Y supongo que quieres que sea yo quien le de esa experiencia, ¿acaso me equivoco?

–Si, te equivocas. No quiero que seas tú quien se la brinde.

–Supongo que serás tú.

–Quizá… el que la haya echado de mi oficina no implica que no quiera volver a verla.

–Haces tanto drama por este estúpido papel, ¿Lo sabías Manami-chan?

–Ese estúpido papel es hermoso y lo que para Ayane es hermoso… –De pronto se vio interrumpida por una carcajada de lo más descortés, donde el volumen era tan intenso que solo se atinaban ver unas cuantas cabezas asomándose a la puerta de su jefa.

–Si ya sé, ¡Es hermoso! Y como buen amigo ojala y no te equivoques nuevamente. ¿Sabías que eres una mujer algo inestable? –Preguntó para así ser de gala su sonrisa tan arrogante e impetuosa de todo artista.

–Lo sé, solo quería saber tu opinión al respecto. Ahora… ¡LARGO DE MI OFICINA!

–Esta bien hermosa no te me enojes, por cierto…–Pausó dejando emparejada la ya puerta tan gastada y así asomando por último su rostro. –Espero y esa tal Sora haga bien su trabajo.

Sorprendida, bajó su rostro para escuchar como último el sonido de esa puerta. –Definitivamente tendré que comprar otra… Takama, este dibujo habla por si solo. ¿4:56 am? Vaya, si que le urge el empleo, yo y mi gran bocota.

–¿Ayane-San? –Igarashi usó su voz más aguda posible para no exaltar a su ahora pensativa amiga. –¿Está segura de lo que hace? Porque en instantes rechaza a la señorita y después la quiere bajo su mando, a veces no le entiendo…

–Ya sabes como soy, pero de lo que estoy segura es que me gusta reclutar a gente con talento; los primeros dibujos era tan solo moldes de otros algo que ella muy apenas sintió entre sus dedos, entre su memoria… pero este último, sale de su contexto, ahora ella es el molde y eso, es muy buena señal… y si a Shidori no le parece y piensa que estoy loca, quizá le venga bien recordar quien fue la que le dio consejos para crecer como el artista que ahora es. –Mencionó finalizando como si fuese la misma sonrisa dibujada en el sujeto anterior. – ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

–Takenouchi Sora, 23 años de edad, departamento número 109 del edificio central Naagari. Vive con el joven Ishida Yamato. ¿Algo más?

–A veces me pregunto de dónde demonios sacas toda esa información en menos de un día… –Culminó la conversación tras el sorbo de su café. –Ya te puedes retirar.

–Manami…

–Kaho, por favor. –…–Es más, sal a pasear, no siempre podrás disfrutar de una noche tan agradable como esta. ¿Te parece?

–¿Desde cuándo las noches son agradables para ti? –Preguntó rápidamente la azabache.

–Largo… -Ordenó Ayane-San.

.

.

.

.

_Oscuridad._ Es así como se podría definir el lugar en el que marca fecha y hora actual.

.

_Risas. _En definitiva, eso si da un poco de miedo. ¿Oscuro y risas? ¿¡De qué se trata todo esto!?

.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

¿Un sostén? ¡Un sostén! UN SOSTÉN.

.

–Eres hermosa. –Pronunció el joven de cabellos dorados.

–Te amo –Susurró con tal sensualidad que provocó el erizamiento de la piel de su novio. –Te amo. -Volvió a repetir pero esta vez bien acompañada de un leve gemido…

.

Sus manos recorrían de una manera ingeniosa en la aterciopelada piel de la chica, como si tratara de recordar cada trazo delineado de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, el cuello de la pelirroja era presa de los ataques continuos de éste. Una y otra vez. Hasta que varios colores morados presenciaron aquel acto tan feroz.

.

Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios hasta posesionarse a uno de sus senos, mientras que sus manos con gran destreza terminaban de explorar la espalda de su mujer…

.

–Yamato…

.

Besando alternadamente su boca y el inicio de su pecho descendió lentamente uno de sus dos dedos para así llegar a estremecerla en contacto a su intimidad. La tocó, la provocó, la estimuló. Acariciando sus muslos, creyó suficiente el trabajo ejercido en la parte superior, así que bajó bruscamente y besó su miembro. Introdujo dos dedos de golpe haciendo gemir brutalmente a la joven. Decidió mantener el ritmo pero ahora con la ayuda de un tercer dedo logró humedecer la cavidad, así que frotando un poco su ahora erección penetró profundamente arrancándole gritos apasionados. Estando ya dentro, comenzó el vaivén. A veces rápido, otras veces, demasiado lento. Pero procurando que fuese siempre de profundo. Levantó a Sora por sus hombros y la sentó sobre sus piernas para tener y disfrutar de mayor penetración. Ahora era ella quien lo besaba salvajemente, le tocaba, le acariciaba. Se movía arriba y abajo para sentir más pasión, más del sexo de Ishida. Acomodo a su pareja sobre la cama mientras éste veía el espectáculo que ella le brindaba. De pronto sintió como se corría dentro de ella mientras un espasmo invadía a los dos individuos provocándoles un estremecimiento tan reconfortable y a la vez definitivo.

.

Las 2:23 am y dos cuerpos sudorosos yacían tendidos sobre una cama matrimonial. Dos cuerpos que sin duda, habían gozado de una maravillosa noche tras una tarde ajetreada.

.

–Yo también te amo Sora…–Finalizó para dar un casto beso sobre su frente. Y poco a poco se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a Morfeo. –Buenas noches cielo…

.

_**Eres para mí. **_

_**Mis lágrimas ahora son cristalinas, sin carga de conciencia.**_

_**Sin esa apatía tuya, con carestía de volver a ser la misma.**_

_**¿Pesares, quién los necesita? Si la vida jamás ha sido fácil.**__(1)_

_**Buenas noches mi príncipe. **_

.

.

.

.

–Gracias por acompañarnos Taichi. –Agradeció Takeru.

–Hermano, ten cuidado en el camino, no quiero que te pase nada malo. –Dijo su hermana para así abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo en la mejilla. –Buenas noches. –Alzó su brazo en señal de despedida ya que el joven iba a toda prisa hasta llegar a su automóvil.

–¡Gracias a ustedes por dejarme ser tío! –Gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que unas cuantas luces vecinas iluminaran el lugar. –¡Nos vemos!

–Siempre de imprudente… –Dijo Takeru cerrando la puerta tras de él. –Hikari…

–¿Si? –Mencionó la pequeña. –Oh no ¡Conozco esa mirada! –Sonrió.

–Apaga la luz. –Ordenó cautelosamente.

.

_Oscuridad y risas. _¡Demonios! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

¿Un sostén? ¡Un sostén! UN SOSTÉN.

.::.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

.::.

**N / A: **Un retrazo enorme, lo sé u_u a más tardar para el lunes les entrego el próximo capítulo. Digamos que me han sucedido cosas malas, muy malas.

_(1) – Ya no, Lluvia Briseida. _Recopilado entre algunos poemas míos.

Agradeceré los reviews lalala ( 8 )

Próximo capítulo: "Domingo"

**Editado***


	8. Sábado

Holaa!

Vaya en el anterior capítulo no puse advertencias jaja xD bueno había lemon =* se me pasó u_u

Espero y disfruten de la historia =)

**.::.

* * *

**

**Mi ' B o d a**

**Capítulo VIII. "Sábado"

* * *

**

**.::.**

Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo.

.

_¡Diablos! Apuesto que son a penas las siete de la mañana… ¡Gente desconsiderada!_

.

_Vaya, no me lo esperaba._

.

–¡Estúpido móvil! –Exclamó con cierto enfado. –Interesante… –Dijo cambiando de expresión. Así pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y ella aun con la incógnita en su cabeza. Rendida, decidió volver a soñar pero lamentablemente eso ya no sucedería. –Yama…

–Sora, por favor… es sábado. –Murmuró para así darle la espalda a su fiel compañera.

–Tú te lo buscaste. –Advirtió con cierto tono juguetón para enseguida atacarlo con una serie de cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. – ¡Ruega!

Los colores rosados hicieron acto de presencia en la piel de su hombre y una tremenda carcajada era esparcida en cada rincón del lugar. –¡Basta! –Empujó suavemente para así tomarla de la cintura y colocarla en una posición… bastante comprometedora.

–¡Yamato! –Gritó sonrojada. Enseguida los pellizcos reemplazaron a las débiles cosquillas.

–¡Auch! Eso duele, ¡no es justo! –Recriminó.

–Jamás dije que lo fuera jajaja. –…-¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?

–Tengo una mejor idea, iremos a desayunar en Mahatma, ¿te parece?

–Por eso te amo amor. –Sonrió para depositar un beso tan tierno en la frente estrecha de él. –¡Vámonos! –Dijo muy entusiasmada.

.

.

.

**7:11**

.

.

–¡Listo!

–Vaya, me alegro por ti, pero ¡Era necesario venir tan temprano! –Expresó libremente hacia el pelirrojo presente en la habitación que a simple vista se veía acogedora pero omitiendo este detalle podría decirse ordenada y sobre todo limpia. Exceptuando por algunos artefactos que yacían sobre la cama, la mesa y el piso. Sin duda se identifica con el dueño.

–Taichi, no te quejes. Configuré el software de mi computadora para instalar el PCR55 que abrirá el vínculo de conexión a Internet estableciendo señal red mundial. Podremos adentrarnos a su mundo con esta facilidad. –Explicó el menor.

–Koushiro, tendrás que instalar un diccionario completo en mi cabeza, ¡En otras palabras por favor! –Dijo Taichi desesperadamente, fruto de insomnio y ayuno.

–Se como podrán asistir nuestros amigos. –Sonrió para así oprimir una tecla y empezar el proyecto junto a otros dos chicos conectados en su ordenador. –Definitivamente soy un genio. –Halagó.

–Vaya, ¿Tenías que decirlo verdad?

–Entiende, no todos los días ves una conexión tan grande como la que haré… –Dijo cortante. –Y si, si tenía que decirlo.

–Entiende mejor esto, no todos los días tendré paciencia contigo, primero… Hikari al hospital, segundo… resulta embarazada, tercero… ir de compras, cuarto…–Pausó debido a la exagerada interrupción de Izumi.

–¿¡Hikari embarazada!? –Gritó tan fuerte que era posible que sus compañeros del doctorado hubiesen despertado. –Eso, eso… ¿Y los demás ya lo saben? –Balbuceó.

–Si apenas ayer nos enteramos, pero descuida solo Yamato, Sora y Mimi lo saben. ¡Ah! Me olvidaba de Joe y por lo tan comunicativa que es Mimi no dudo en que lo sepa Miyako y su familia… y por lo parecida que es Miyako a ella, no dudo que lo sepan Iori y Davis, ah y también… –Nuevamente fue interrumpido pero esta vez con un ligero golpe en la cabeza. –¡Oye!

–Ya entendí, siempre soy el último en enterarme de ese tipo de cosas. –Criticó. –Pero bueno, ¿En qué estabamos?

–En instalarme un diccionario. –Dijo con pesadez. –Si que será un sábado muy largo.

.

.

.

.

No hay nada más reconfortante que despertar al lado de tu pareja. Sentir su cuerpo tibio al contacto, percibir su inconfundible aroma que emana de este mismo por el cual hechiza al ser indomable y susurrar palabras indescifrables hasta para él. Con una lujuria prepotente y dominante. Con cierto aire para ese ánimo mañanero.

.

–Akoto… –Pronunció. Pero al no tener respuesta alguna, optó por abrir poco a poco sus ojos y descubrir que solo la almohada y una nota eran su compañía. –¿Akoto?

.

_Querido, no tardo. Te dejé el desayuno preparado así que no me esperes, llegaré algo tarde y por favor avisa a los Takenouchi sobre lo de mañana, solo hazles saber a la hora que allí estaremos. Con amor, Akoto._

.

–Vaya, siempre tan directa. –Apresuró en removerse de la cama para tomar el teléfono. –Buenos días amor, ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó.

–Luego hablamos. No te preocupes solo estoy arreglando asuntos pendientes. –Respondió del otro lado de la línea para enseguida cortar comunicación alguna que reflejaran retraso al tan esperable encuentro. De una vez por todas. –Lo siento, ¿En qué estábamos?

–Lo amo.

–También lo amo Natsuko.

.

_Natsuko VS Akoto_

.

.

.

.

_¡Ring Ring Ring!_

.

Mientras tanto, el baño caliente hacía de las suyas para arrastrar los dolores que en cuestiones de horas ya habían comenzado a manifestarse en la parte anterior de su cuerpo. Las burbujas invadían cada centímetro de este, unas grandes y otras no tanto. ¡Ese olor! ¿Quién puede resistirse a tal semejanza? Pues ella no. Su cabello lleno de espuma que cubre perfectamente al tono chocolate, su rostro empapado ahora brilla y sus piernas largas danzan en la superficie de aquella tina.

.

De pronto ese sonido molesto se hace presente una vez más. _¿Por qué tardará tanto en contestar?_ Ahora su baño relajante se había ido por el desagüe. Sus velas perfumadas carecían de significado alguno y por supuesto, aquella tina se había convertido de la nada en un lugar incomodo.

.

–Familia Takaishi, ¿quién habla?

–¡Hermano!

–¿Yamato? –Preguntó sorprendido. –¿Motivo de la llamada? –Ahora si preguntó de forma directa y concisa.

–Vaya forma de saludar y yo que quiero invitar a ambos a un desayuno.

–No creo que eso sea posible. –Exclamó Takeru con cierto temor en su voz debido a que su linda y tierna esposa estaba experimentando uno de los benditos cambios, consecuencia de su embarazo. –Tal vez otro día… Hikari anda algo indispuesta… _¿INDISPUESTA? Explícate Takeru_, _acepta la invitación de Yamato, no seas tan descortés_. –¡Auch! –Se quejó rápidamente.

–¿Takeru? ¿Sigues allí? ¡Hola! –Repetía una y otra vez el rubio.

–Por el momento él anda _indispuesto_ jajaja, claro que iremos solo dinos en donde y allí estaremos. –Comentó alegremente. _Por qué a él si le hablas bonito y a mí me has tratado mal…_–Porque tu hermano es más apuesto. ¡_Te odio hermano!_

–¡Ey! Escuché eso. –Habló fuertemente para captar la atención del matrimonio. –Hikari, será en Mahatma. Sora y yo ya nos encontramos allí, ordenaremos cuando ustedes lleguen. ¿Vale?

–Por supuesto, ya vamos para allá. _Pero si todavía no me he bañado. _¡Takeru, ve a bañarte inmediatamente! _¿No quieres venir? _¡Muévete! –Ordenó la pequeña.

–Nos vemos… -Dijo totalmente asqueado por imaginarse escenas que no concordaba a la imagen que especulaba de ellos. –Dijeron que sí.

–Jajaja, sabes, este lugar es precioso.

.

_Y como no estarlo. Un lugar con mucha área verde, a la vista de ese mar tan cautivador, pero sobre todo por la comida que sirven aquí. En lo personal diría que es fabulosa. Por ello frecuentamos Yamato y yo este lugar, nos hace recordar aquellos pasajes de nuestra relación._

.

_Ahora solo a esperar y nada más. Que la brisa se lleve toda preocupación no correspondida de este momento. Ya no quiero pensar más…_

.

–¿Señorita Takenouchi? –De pronto la atención de ambos se centró en tan solo una persona. Una que quizá sea quien le devuelva esa brisa que expiró. –Que pequeño es el mundo. –Sonrió tímidamente.

.

–¡Te conozco! ¡Eres la trabajadora que me atendió en la agencia Ayane!

–¿Agencia Ayane? –Preguntó confundido su novio.

–Así es. –Intervino la mujer. –No pensé encontrarte aquí.

–Tú lo has dicho, ¿Y cómo te va? –Preguntó algo dolida por saber que de allí jamás sucedió.

–Mmm… sobreviviendo. _Con la vieja loca quién no –_Pensó Takenouchi.

–Este hombre es mi novio, anda, saluda… –Regañó Sora.

–Yamato Ishida.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaho Igarashi. –Y así cordialmente se saludaron.

–Si gustas sentarte. –Invitó el joven. –Nosotros aun no ordenamos solo estamos esperando a mi hermano y su esposa para empezar. –Sonriendo galanamente.

De pronto, un súbito color rojo lleno a su palidez; no era común encontrarse con una cara bonita todos los días y mucho menos cuando son tan amables con ella. –Gracias joven Ishida. Takenouchi, necesito hablar contigo…

–¿Acaso me reconsideraron? –Bromeó para ambos soltando pequeñas risitas pero los ojos de oro negro no parecían entonar la misma melodía de su comedia. –¿Acaso…?

-¿Reconoces este dibujo? –Dijo colocando así el diseño sobre la mesa. Las miradas opuestas tan solo estaban perplejas de lo que se encontraban a tan corta distancia. De pronto sus orbes rubíes se dilataron al observar cada línea y cada trazo tan conocidos por ella. –Lo dejaste olvidado en su oficina. –Aclaró.

–¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención! Disculpa por hacerte venir hasta aquí.

–No entiendes, este dibujo es tu llave a la empresa. –Entonó con cierto ímpetu para enseguida otorgárselo. –Es impresionante.

–Gracias. Aunque Ayane-san no piense lo mismo. –Dijo con pesadumbre.

–Te equivocas. –Mencionó Kaho. –Cuando te fuiste, lo dejaste olvidado y ella lo tomó. Lo examinó y fue allí cuando me pidió que te investigara y entonces…

–¿Investigarla? –Interrumpió el hombre.

–¿¡A qué te refieres!? –Preguntó confundida y alterada por su comentario.

–Emh… a lo que voy es que Manami-chan quiere volver a tratar contigo. –Explicó.

–¿Para qué me vuelve a echar de su oficina? _Quien entiende a esa vieja. –Pensó._

–Sora, ella habló con Takama Shidori y de verdad ambos hablaron y…

–¡TAKAMA SHIDORI! –Interrumpió con euforia para levantarse de su asiento. –¡No lo puedo creer, ¿El mismo Shidori?

–Así es. De verdad es muy buena tu obra, te recomiendo que no desperdicies esta oportunidad.

.

_Y si a Shidori no le parece quizá le venga bien recordar quien fue la que le dio consejos para crecer como el artista que ahora es._

.

–N-no se que-que decir… –Tartamudeó cerrando sus ojos para tranquilizarse y creer por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse una vez más?

–¿Sora? –Indagó su novio. –¿Te encuentras bien?

_Vamos Sora no todos los días verás algo tan grande como esto. _Piénsalo bien, la oferta sigue en pie ya sabes donde encontrarme. –Presionó Igarashi levantándose de su lugar para tomar su bolso. –Me retiro. Solo venía a desayunar y luego a disponer del trabajo jaja. Me ahorraste el buscarte. –Sonrió. –Un gusto en conocerlo y Takenouchi, piénsalo. –Terminó estrechando las manos de cada uno para dar paso a su ida.

–¡No lo puedo creer! –Exclamó con alegría. –Amor, ¡Aun no lo creo!

.

Si vale la pena arriesgarse las veces que sean necesarias.

.

–Te lo merecías. ¡Felicidades Cielo! –Dijo para enseguida abrazarla.

–Ejem… ¿interrumpimos algo?

–¡Takeru, Hikari! –Saludaron la pareja.

–¡Hermana, estoy embarazada!

–¡Hermana, ya conseguí trabajo! –Gritaron ambas mujeres tras un cálido abrazo.

–¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? –Preguntó ligeramente a su hermano menor.

–Las mujeres son raras. –Respondió el joven Takaishi tras al observar la escena que ofrecían ellas dos. –Muy raras. –Afirmó tras los besos y halagos de las mismas.

.

.

.

.

**15:39**

.

.

–¡Listo!

–¿Y bien?

–Terminé, ahora todo estará listo para la estancia de ellos durante la ceremonia como no los pidió. –Explicó el joven de mata roja. –¿Acaso no es emocionante? –Preguntó con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

–¡Quiero salir de aquí! –Lloró la jovencita.

–Mimi, eso no funcionará. –Dijo triste el moreno. –Ya lo intenté antes de tu llegada, y eso que yo he estado desde la mañana. –Argumentó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Díganme chicos, ¿Verdad que es emocionante? –Dijo feliz Koushiro.

Y sus ojos se encontraron, chocolate y miel. Sus miradas eran fijas entre uno y otro. –¡QUEREMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ! –Gruñeron al unísono (jaja tenía que ponerlo xD).

.

.

.

.

–Supongo que ya sabes.

–Por eso estoy aquí.

.

Inclinó un poco su silla para luego reacomodarse. Seis horas de duro trabajo sin descansar cansarían a cualquiera, pero al parecer, a esa persona le sentaba de maravilla.

.

Decenas de papeles se hallaban bien acomodados sobre el escritorio. Decenas que pronto pararían a la basura a no ser si fuesen firmados por la única persona a cargo de esa empresa tan prestigiosa. –Todos estos informes son una porquería. No los he leído y ni me interesa hacerlo, solo te diré que al observar a sus solicitantes me bastaba para definir su utilidad ligada con este lugar, pero…

.

_Genial, aparte de loca es psicóloga que ironía. _

.

–Pero algo me dice que tú eres diferente. Solo te haré una pregunta y espero la sepas responder. –Dijo con firmeza.

–Adelante. –Otorgó el permiso.

–¿Qué fue? ¿Qué cambió para que este último boceto fuese tan distinto a la porquería que me mostraste? –Preguntó directamente para enfrentar la mirada penetrante que quería mostrar esa pelirroja. Ciertamente siempre ha sido una mujer respetable, pero su modo de hacer las cosas quizá y no sea la más convincente. Pero a pesar de ello, nadie le ha dicho lo contrario.

–¿A qué se refiere con exactitud? –Cuestionó muy confundida al no entender su pregunta.

–¡Demonios Takenouchi! –Dijo exaltada ocasionando nuevamente la atención de sus empleados fuera de la oficina. – ¡Piensa!

.

_Vamos cerebro, ¡Piensa o nos asesinará! _

.

–¡Eso es lo que he estado haciendo! Anda Sora piensa en otra carrera, piensa que tus obras son hermosas aunque aquella gente no vea tu potencial, vamos, tan solo piensa que están equivocados. ¡Sora, Sora y Sora! –Calló de repente pero al mirar como aquella rubia le prestaba más atención a esos famosos papeles significaba que su respuesta quizá y no fue la más sensata. –¡ESCÚCHEME! –Habló enfurecida. –He estado haciendo lo que me han enseñado y no he conseguido absolutamente nada de eso. Solo tomé un crayón y dibujé… aparte de las bases, el resto que me enseñaron fue… fue…

–¿Una porquería? Ser artista no es fácil, se requiere pasión, se requiere sentir. Mire señorita Takenouchi, su ideología no es para nada mala solo necesita experiencia y ¡listo! Lo demás corre por obra suya.

–¡Eso es! Usted y otras más me han hablado de experiencia pero, ¿Cómo tenerla? –Dijo con un quiebre en su voz tan suave. –Sinceramente no encajo con nada…

–Vaya… –Pausó por instantes. –Eso me lo ha demostrado tu boceto. Señorita Takenouchi, ya se puede retirar. –Abrió la puerta para que unos cuantos ojos se toparan con el rostro marchitó de la chica.

–Supongo que no soy lo que esperaba, con su permiso. –Pasó a retirarse cuando de pronto Kaho interrumpe la posible huida de ella. –¡Lo conseguiste! –Felicitó la azabache.

–No Kaho, de todas formas gracias por alentarme. –Dijo excusándose.

–¡Pero qué dices! Ayane-san nunca abre una puerta a menos que seas contratada. –Expresó a todos con su esplendor ocasionando más confusión en la pequeña.

–Bienvenida. Espero y sus obras no encajen en este lugar… y ¡ustedes que miran! ¡Andando! –Señaló Manami a todos sus trabajadores y por último ofreciéndole a Sora una hermosa sonrisa en señal de su contrato, misma que se perdió al estar una vez más detrás del escritorio.

.

_No lo puedo creer… es que ¡no lo puedo creer! La vieja loca me acaba de dar trabajo... ¿eh? Ah si, ¡TENGO TRABAJO! _

.

–Espero y no me defraudes Takenouchi. –Pensó. –¡Igarashi! Comuníqueme con el señor Shidori de inmediato. –Ordenó para enseguida tener la línea de espera desactivada.

–Supongo que deber ser importante. –Habló la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

–Takama, te recomiendo que al abrir tu negocio tengas personal en contrato con Hikarigaoka. No imaginas el potencial detrás de estos. –Atajó triunfante.

–¿Esto es por lo de la chica?

–No… esto es por la prosperidad del negocio de mi hijo. –Sonrió para enseguida colgar y limpiar ese escritorio tan sucio. – 46 años y sigo siendo tan predecible... –Continuó con su labor mientras recapacitaba el por qué de la llamada a su hijo (adoptivo). ¿Egocentrismo?

.

.

.

**21:24**

.

.

–¡Koushiro, por favor! –Imploró Taichi. – ¡TENGO SUEÑO!

–¡Ay! Deja de ser una niña llorona por el amor de dios. –Recriminó optimistamente.

–¿Y por qué tan feliz? –Preguntó cansado el menor. Definitivamente ese software lo estaba volviendo loco.

–Hikari me avisó que siempre será en el primer salón. –Contestó felizmente esbozando alegría por doquier. –Sabía que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

–Esa es mi hermanita. –Presumió para luego tirarse a la cama a descansar y tratar de recuperar su día a través del sueño.

–Pensé que nunca se callaría. Oye, pásame el cable USB por favor… ¿Mimi?

.

Pero al parecer la princesa decidió acompañar a su amigo a ese mundo maravilloso conjugando la acción de dormir placidamente. –Definitivamente son tal para cual.

.

.

.

.

_**Esas ilusiones de las que he tomado tanta fuerza...**_

_**Tanto coraje y valor...**_

.

–Yamato… gracias por tu apoyo.

–No hay nada que agradecer, tú lo has conseguido por tu cuenta… tienes mucho que ofrecer al mundo.

–Por eso me gustas tanto. –Mencionó para dedicarse única y exclusivamente a los labios de su amado. -Taichi y Mimi me han apoyado también. Pero tú eres más lindo que él por eso me gustas más jaja. –Bromeó mientras su novio fruncía el ceño. ¡Oh vamos! No te enceles de él.

–¿Celoso? ¡Por favor! ¡Por haber dicho eso te castigaré! –Dijo para quitar el móvil de sus manos y empezar a acariciarla.

–¡Oye! Espera… todavía no he mandado el mensaje. –Regañó su musa. –A veces eres un animal…

–Un animal hambriento. –Finalizó apagando la luz.

.

.

.

.

Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo.

.

–Querido, ¿Qué sucede?

–Ya respondió. Mañana viene a comer con nosotros. La extraño tanto.

–Descuida. –Dijo su esposa para jalar de las sábanas y tratar de dormir nuevamente. –Ella también nos extraña, así que a dormir, mañana será un día agotador.

–Lo sé, buenas noches hija. –Susurró para si mismo.

.::.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

.::.

**N / A: **Espero y lo hayan disfrutado y disculpen del error en el anterior capítulo, el título de este es sábado no domingo jajaja xD ese es del siguiente.

Sayonara*


	9. Domingo

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

Espero y os guste este capítulo :D

**.::.

* * *

**

**Mi ' B o d a**

**Capítulo IX. "Domingo"

* * *

**

**.::.**

.

–¡No presiones! –Gritó alterado. Para ser domingo si que está muy alterado, pero ¿A quién no le gusta los domingos? Sinceramente es la envidia del resto de la semana. Y ahora es el pretexto para sentirse cada vez más cerca del hombre al que ama, con quien decidió pasar el resto de sus días junto a los suyos.

–¡Pareces una niña chiquita! –De nuevo más alterado.

–Hace tiempo que no veo a mis padres, ¡Ya imagino su rostro al verme!

–Te entiendo pero me distraes, necesito que te tranquilices y me dejes conducir como es debido. –Ordenó con suavidad. –¿Sora?

.

No podía despegar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Ayer fue un día maravilloso y esperaba que este también lo sea. Yamato y ella ya han arreglado algunos cabos sueltos que traían arrastrando, su hermana embarazada y su primer empleo.

.

_Definitivamente tendré que hablar con Mimi-chan para que haga espacio para dos personas más…_ _quisiera ver la expresión de la vieja y de Kaho al darles la noticia._

.

–¡Tengo tantas ganas de volver a ver a Akoto-chan!

–¿¡Cómo!? ¿Acaso ella irá? –…–¿¡Por qué no me dijiste eso!? –Paró en seco el auto.

–¡Imbécil! ¡Casi nos estrellamos! ¿¡Pero que te pasa!?

–¿¡Cómo!? Si eres tú quien no me dijo nada al respecto. –Aclaró.

–Creí que ese tema ya estaba por visto… Akoto-chan es…

–Mi madrastra. –Sentenció el joven provocando aires fríos en el pequeño ambiente.

–Y la mejor amiga de mi madre, así que cállate y conduce.

–¿Así nada más?

–Ya te he dicho que es la felicidad de tu padre y ni a ti ni a mí nos incumbe eso. ¡Es un adulto de quién hablamos, no de un niño! Y por Dios, ¡Yamato tú ya estas grande así que compórtate como tal! –Exclamó furiosa.

–¡Ya pues! No quiero seguir hablando de ello…

–Cobarde. –Dijo para así misma. _Por qué le cuesta tanto aceptar la realidad… _

.

.

.

.

–Me da gusto que ambos hayan asistido. –Mencionó sin duda el hombre de la casa. –Hija, Yamato… sean bienvenidos una vez más.

–Gracias papá.

–Bienvenidos. –Recibió con calidez la Sra. Takenouchi para ser prisionera de aquellos brazos que extrañaba tanto seguido por incontables cantidades de besos y miradas. ¿Madre e hija? ¿De mujer a mujer?

–Hijo… –Expresó Hiroaki con gran asombro. –No pensé que vendrías… yo…

–Estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros. –Dijo la innombrable para el llamado. Ese rostro, tan falso, tal y como se lo había dicho una y otra vez su madre. – ¡Pero me alegra verte más a ti pequeña! –Exclamó sobre los invitados tomando a su novia por el brazo para obsequiarle un abrazo fugaz. _¿Por qué su madre mentiría? _

–Pasen, serviré la comida! –Dijo una vez más. Así los dos jóvenes se adentraron al interior del hogar. –Gracias por venir Yamato… –Habló con dulzura removiendo aquel rostro malhumorado del joven Ishida. _¿Por qué mentiría? ¿Por qué? _

.

Y así transcurrieron horas tras pláticas, anécdotas e intercambios de ciertas miradas. La tensión de lo menos era superficial porque ¡quién lo diría! A pesar de haber disyuntivas entre algunos, se la estaban pasando muy bien… quizá y Sora tenía razón…. Quizá su madre… ¡No!

.

Ahora esa multitud estaba dispersa, ya se podría respirar otro aroma… ¡Sin pesadumbres! Padres e hijos jugando baraja pero al parecer la negación de aquellas dos mujeres restantes provocaba cierta inquietud en Yamato…

Tal vez un poco de aire fresco calmaría sus desasosiegos. Pero al parecer, Toshiko y Akoto ya se habían adelantado a su momento pacifista. _Maldición. _Sin embargo, algo no muy usual se estaba presentando… ver a la intrusa llorar en brazos de su amiga esta vez no solo removió su rostro, sino también, su corazón. A paso lento decidió acercarse para cifrar con más precisión el motivo del cual ocasionase todo eso.

.

.

.

.

–_¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué haces esto! –Emitió de forma rabiosa debido a los comentarios antes pronunciados por esa arpía. _

–_Porque lo amo. _

–_Tus acciones no han respaldado a tus palabras. Si en verdad lo amas déjalo ser feliz aún si no es a tu lado. –Mencionó con basta conciencia de si misma. _

–_¿Y qué hay de mi felicidad? Parece que nadie la ha estado tomando en cuenta, ¡también merezco ser feliz!_

–_¡Supéralo! Te guste o no nos amamos y eso ni tú ni nadie puede cambiar las cosas como están…_

–_¿Aunque Yamato no esté de acuerdo? –Insinuó con gran perspicacia para solo incitar al ceño fruncido de "su enemiga." Algunas mujeres son razonables, otras son tolerantes pero, mujeres como Akoto, son peligrosas…_

–_¡Estúpida! –Gritó para soltar la bofetada que, probablemente, haya sido la más dolorosa que haya sentido en su vida. _–_¡Yamato no es tu títere! A pesar de que seas su madre no tienes derecho a manipularlo, ¡no debes!_

_Pero de pronto una carcajada inundó cada habitación de su hogar. –Tú lo has dicho, soy su madre y eso, es algo que a ti ya no te corresponde… tendrás el amor de Hiroaki más no el de mis hijos. ¡Jamás serás su madre! Jamás serás como yo…_

–_¡Maldita! ¡No pretendo ser la madre de Takeru ni la de Yamato! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? –Reclamó con lisura para abrir paso al camino de esos cristales que tanto hacen daño en nuestra vida, y que por el momento, hicieron grieta en lo profundo de su ser… _–_Natsuko, ellos ya tienen madre y Hiroaki tiene compañera, te puedo asegurar que son dos personas diferentes… _–_Pausó para dar la espalda a la rubia y dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes haber borrado las testigo de su ahora sufrimiento. –Pero aunque te lo repita mil veces tú no… _

–_¡Largo! Y te advierto… _–_Giró para encontrarse frente a frente con la morena. –Hiroaki siempre ha sido mío._

–_No estás en posición de advertirme. Ten cuidado Natsuko, no querrás quedarte sola. -Fulminó con su mirada para salir de ese lugar. _

–_Hiroaki…te necesito. –Bajó la mirada para perderse en las imágenes que reflejaban aquellos mosaicos tan gastados, tan vivos de recuerdos…_

.

.

.

–Vaya, no pensé que fuese así. No te preocupes, sé que con el paso del tiempo te aceptarán… –Dijo con cautela Toshiko para no perder de vista toda reacción de su amiga. –Takeru es un joven maduro y Yamato, no te preocupes por él, ya lo entenderá.

–Promételo que no se lo dirás a nadie y mucho menos a mi esposo, ¡Promételo! –Expresó con bordes translúcidos amenazando con ocupar más dimensión.

–Tranquila Akoto, todo pasará….

.

Pero sería una promesa muy difícil de sostener, Yamato solo se perdía entre recuerdos y recuerdos. Creer en esa mujer es como traicionar a su madre, sin embargo, algo en su interior ha sido valiente hacia enfrentar zafiros con esmeraldas para poder encontrar así sinceridad en sus palabras, sinceridad en la usurpadora. Cada vez era más fuerte, cada vez era más convencible, cada vez la aceptaba más. Hastiado de su confusión decidió por una buena vez seguir sus instintos, su corazonada. _Por qué mamá… _

.

–Toshiko, ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañaba! –Gritó con tal fuerza para romper voluntad y así entregarse completa a su mejor amiga. _Oh no… _

.

¡Ni un minuto más! Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, necesitaba aclarar todo por una buena vez. Tanto por su próspera relación entre su padre y ella como a su salud mental. Suficiente, ya era suficiente con todo dolor inexistente, dolor que parecía estar allí pero momentos atrás se sintió de verdad.

.

–¿Yamato, a dónde vas? –Preguntó Sora al ver lo alterado que se encontraba su novio. Impactante fue la fuerza como selló aquella puerta, dejando atrás a miradas confundidas, aterradas y heridas.

–Descuida Sora, estará bien. –Afirmó con seguridad el padre de este mientras su rostro extrañamente se perdía entre el jade de su ahora esposa.

–¡No! –Gritó Sora delante de todos. –Sé que algo lo perturba, así que no me venga diciendo que estará bien…

–¡Basta! –Ordenó su madre.

–¡No madre! Estaba frustrado, ¡Conozco esa mirada! –Dicho esto optó por tomar su bolso y las llaves del auto de su padre para intentar alcanzar al anterior lo antes posible. _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? _

–Tranquila hija… –Dijo Haruhino al ver en el estado en el que se encontraba su tesoro. –Todo estará bien… -Susurró después de ver cómo ella se había ido. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterada? Tal vez no todos los padres conocen muy bien a sus hijos por más que los quieran… y eso, eso era una punzada directo al corazón de él para una vez más, sentirse incompetente ante las necesidades de ella…

–Siento mucho por arruinarles la tarde. –Se despidió no sin antes depositar un leve beso en la frente de su padre y salir corriendo de esa habitación. _¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega, tan egoísta? _

.

.

.

.

Nubes negras sustituían por el momento a esas blanquecinas. El cielo anunciaba plegaria a una fuerte tormenta, los vientos mecían una y otra vez a tan débiles árboles robando por segundos la vista de decenas de conductores.

.

Pero la de él era fuerte y decidida. ¿Por qué tendría que estar equivocado cuando su papá, su hermano, sus amigos e inclusive su novia dan por seguro lo contrario? ¿Por qué sentirse como idiota sin respaldo más que las palabras de su madre? No hay congruencia con actos… no hay coherencia en aptitudes… ¿Entonces por qué jugar al "odio a mi madrastra" cuando no estaba convincente a seguir las reglas? ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan sobreprotector con la gente que más amaba a expensas de lo ajeno? _¿Por qué?_

.

A lo lejos, podía observarse como esa oscuridad repentina velaba la puesta del sol anunciando que no solo sería una llovizna, sino también la llegada de una fría noche.

.

–Vaya, no te esperaba. –Saludó cordialmente al tener enfrente a su misma imagen, el reflejo puesto en otro sexo… su orgullo como hombre. –Hijo…

.

Y ambos se abrazaron como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían. Y fue allí donde se dio el desbordamiento de sentimientos encontrados. Se necesitaban, ahora más que nunca…

.

–Lo siento. –Se disculpó de repente atinando así la respuesta del joven. –Yamato, necesitaba hablar contigo…

–No madre, soy yo quien necesita aclarar todo este embrollo. Dime por qué así tienen que ser las cosas entre tú y ella, acaso… ¿acaso no se pueden llevar mejor? –Directas y concisas tales fueron las palabras características de este joven.

–Te refieres a esa zorra…

–Su nombre es Akoto, Akoto Ishida. –Aclaró dando un paso al frente a esta. Ella solo acertó en bajar la guardia y soltar un pequeño gemido por el dolor que agudizaba al escuchar la magnitud en que fueron pronunciadas. –Mamá, hace años fuiste y sigues siendo Natsuko Takaishi. Takeru y yo te amamos y sin duda mi padre todavía te estima. Jamás te abandonaremos, pero por favor, por el bien de todos, te convendría arreglar tus diferencias con ella.

–Ella no es la del problema…

–Ya lo veo… eres tú. –Otro golpe bajo para Natsuko. –Mamá, este día fue clave para poner en orden mis sentimientos respecto a esa "zorra". Y déjame decirte que si la tratas, no es tan mala… papá ya es feliz. ¿Acaso no te importa su felicidad?

–Hijo, dejemos ya el tema necesito decirte…

–¡NO!

.

Quien lo diría. Si los ojos azules fuesen los más hermosos, toda esa belleza se esfumaría. Cada línea de expresión en el rostro de su hijo solo indicaba furia y dudas almacenadas por tanto tiempo, tiempo en el que se dedicó a sembrar lo amargo de sus desdichas.

.

–Al menos hazlo por ti misma y no por… –Pero esta vez fue interrumpido por una voz quebrantable, como susurro de una melodía mortal…

–Me muero…

–¿Mamá?

–Estoy enferma y me queda muy poco tiempo de vida por ello quería hablar contigo pero no así. Los necesito, ahora más que nunca… Akoto y yo jamás seremos amigas… solo quería estar con tu padre por un momento, por un instante…

–¿Acosta de un matrimonio? –Preguntó con gran autoridad aunque por dentro estaba hecho pedazos. Lágrimas cubrían su bella cara y su mirada cada vez era más densa que la anterior. _Morir… _

–Si. Pero hace poco recibí los resultados de unos análisis encomendados y quise por lo menos pintar un cuento feliz para mí, ¿Comprendes? No hay nada de malo en buscar la propia felicidad, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe bien… –Dijo para enseguida tomar una posición desafiante. –Lo siento hijo… lo siento mucho…

.

.

.

.

–Créeme, si se algo de él te avisaré, mientras tanto nosotros iremos hacia el sur a lugares concurridos, ¿Vale?

–No te preocupes, ¡Lo encontraremos! –Animó Hikari a la pelirroja que en su desesperación decidió a acudir a quien mejor lo conoce… _su hermano_.

–Ten cuidado Sora. –Habló una vez más Takeru.

–Gracias. ¡Buena suerte! –Agradeció mientras se disponía una vez más salir a toda prisa en el vehículo.

.

Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de 2 horas y no se sabía nada de él. No entraban las llamadas, los mensajes no eran devueltos y ni siquiera a la vista el auto de su prometido. Era difícil de concentrarse, más sin embargo lo intentaba. Así como después de una llamada ambas familias decidieron emprender la búsqueda. _Yamato, dónde diablos te metiste… _

.

.

.

.

–-Mamá… ¡Mamá! –Gritó con más fuerza el rubio.

–Takeru… –Mencionó Natsuko para quitar el residuo de sus remordimientos… aquellos que fácilmente se podría confundir con "basurita en el ojo". –¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?

–Señora, necesitamos saber dónde se encuentra Yamato, si nos podría ayudar y…

–Lo siento. _Otra vez y las veces que sean necesarias._

–Estuvo aquí, ¿No es así? –Preguntó Takeru velozmente insinuando su encubrimiento. –Responde… –Pidió, mejor dicho, rogó por su respuesta. Su preocupación lo estaba matando… aunque haya cosas que lo hacen de distinta forma… ¡_Tú no puedes estar enferma!_

–Hikari, toma asiento; hijo, te recomiendo que también lo hagas… _De una vez por todas…_

.

.

.

.

Columpios mojados, resbaladillas sucias y charcos enormes formados por la intensidad que irradiaba la lluvia. Ramas caídas, viento estrepitoso y bancas en mal estado. ¿Importaba? No mucho cuando estas solo y perdido entre retentivas. Eran incontables las veces que pasaba su mano sobre el cabello para reacomodarlo, incontables las veces que susurraba incoherencias y refranes difíciles de descifrar. Incontables las veces que su cuerpo se estremecía por continuos gemidos. _Moriré…_

.

–_¡Tú no puedes estar enferma! –Gritó enrojecido sin pensarlo dos veces._

–_Perdóname… _

–_Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? –Habló con más potencia. – ¡Dime que es una broma! –Gritó una vez más Yamato. _

.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, esperando que fuese otro día común. Apretó su puño y lo estrelló en el mismo asiento. En esa fea banca… ya no era blanca o su intento de parecérsele… tintes rojos bordaban su vieja textura fluyendo cada vez más a prisa.

–Tardará en sanar esa herida…

.

De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos en el mismo estado. El agua salpicaba su hermosa figura… su cabello repelado y moldeado de acuerdo al cráneo. La blusa un poco más corta de lo que recordaba. Su maquillaje corrido sin interés alguno en su aspecto…

.

-¿Te puedo hacer compañía? -Y sin esperar su respuesta se sentó a su lado, besó su herida y lo abrazó tan fuerte siendo correspondida al mismo ritmo.

.

El cielo no daría tregua por el día de hoy, la luna no podría aclarecer el ambiente… no cabe duda que la lluvia, por ahora, era una muy buena aliada…

.

.::.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

.::.

.

**N / A: **Mmm... sé que dije (no recuerdo el capi) que la historia llegaría a su fin como en 2 capítulos más en ese entonces… pues bien, no podré cumplirlo debido a la cantidad de cosas que debo concluir en este… lo siento, espero y lo estén disfrutando… disculpen el repentino cambio de escenas pero las vi necesarias…

Un poco aburridito el capi pero pues ya le tocaba sufrir a mi Yamato ( L ) jaja xD

Hasta la próxima…

Atte. **Lluvia Espinoza**


	10. Cielo negro

**

* * *

Mi ' B o d a**

**Capítulo X. "Cielo negro"****

* * *

**

.:.

.

.

**Amanecí sin él… **

.

–_Yamato… _

–_Sora, ahora no._

.

**Mis ojos lo sueñan a diario…**

.

–_Ya verás que…_

–_¡Cállate! ¡No necesito consuelos!_

.

**Amarga la noche pasada…**

.

–_Por favor…_

–_¡Basta Sora!_

.

**La tristeza me ve como extraña… **

**Se asoma, humedece y golpea…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

–_Yama, te entendemos pero…_

–_¡Maldición Taichi!_

.

**El miedo se es frágil, tan cercano…**

.

.

.

.

.

–_Hijo…_

–_Padre, ya no más._

–_Pero Yamato…_

–_Akoto, cállate._

.

**Resucita la dolorosa angustia que rasga esta soledad…**

.

.

.

.

Han pasado semanas. Semanas que se calificarían inmediatamente como las más tormentosas que hayan sufrido en su vida. ¿Vacías? Para nada. Al contrario, repletas de ansiedad, coraje y tristeza.

.

¿Quiénes han sido las víctimas? ¿Yamato y Takeru? ¿Hiroaki y Akoto? ¿Hikari y Sora o tal vez Taichi? No tiene importancia alguna cuando más personas hacen acto de presencia. Compartiendo emociones, lazos…

.

Para nadie ha sido fácil y mucho menos ahora. La inquietud se presta en los más jóvenes de la sala mientras que pequeñas bolsitas negras reaparecen en algunos rostros ya cansados. La lentitud calcina a la poca paciencia que uno ha adquirido desde dentro. Ni siquiera las paredes blancas han sido refugio para ellos… pero siguen allí a pesar de todo.

.

Hermandad…

.

Precisamente hablamos de hospitales, pero más aterrador aún, quirófanos. Se juega la vida en ese instante. O es una operación exitosa o simplemente no lo es.

.

–_-Mamá… pero… ¡no, no puede ser! –Expresó abiertamente. _

–_Takeru… no se cuándo no se cómo… ¡Pero escúchame bien! Sé fuerte pase lo que pase…_

.

Natsuko: Debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

.

Y allí se encuentran sus seres queridos, quienes han sido perseverantes en estas cuarenta y ocho horas después de su ingreso. Quienes han decidido estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, ofreciendo apoyo y ánimo incondicionalmente. El karma existe y uno jamás sabe cuál es el precio a pagar por sus actos. Pero esta vez se ha equivocado, ella no es la única quien sufre.

.

Y eso lo hace muy injusto.

.

–¡Joe! –Exclamó Mimi haciendo que más de uno prestara atención al médico auxiliar. –¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que eres de maternidad…

–¡Mi madre! ¿¡Cómo se encuentra!? –Dijo Yamato con pesadez. Sus ojos denotaban un pequeño y fugaz brillo que de antemano, no serviría para nada ante lo inevitable.

–La señora Takaishi ha entrado en fase dos. Tratan de lavar las fisuras que por el momento se le ha tenido que hacer para evitar la inactividad de su hipófisis. Pero he de decir que… –Habló a penas si fue interrumpido.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Bien o mal? ¡Vamos Joe!

–Hacemos todo lo posible por mantenerla en ese estado. Pero si se llegase a presentar una hemorragia masiva, prepárense para lo peor. –Aclaró la compañera de Joe.

.

Inmediatamente los ojos de todos se dilataron a la misma sinfonía. Unos más brillosos que otros. Varios de ellos buscaron consuelo en el de al lado mientras otros solo decidieron cerrarlos y dejar que la humedad se apoderara de sus miradas.

.

–¿Hasta cuando podemos verla? –Preguntó Hiroaki.

–No lo sabemos con exactitud. –Respondieron a la vez ambos médicos. –Todo depende de la cirugía. –Sentenció el joven para marcharse una vez más al salón dejando el oleaje de emociones que causó su respuesta no sin antes dirigir su vista ante los hijos de la paciente. _Takeru, Yamato… ¡Sean fuertes! _

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado 72 horas.

.

.

.

.

Ya no hay más batallas que lidiar por propia vida. Ni promesas ni absurdos juramentos que hacerse para que todo fuese como antes. Quien odiara los hospitales ya no tendría por qué hacerlo cuando se está muy lejos de este.

.

–No, no debió… –Lloraba inconsolablemente el menor de los hijos de Natsuko. –¡NO DEBIÓ! –Gritó con toda su fuerza hasta derrumbarse a los brazos de su mujer.

.

Y allí se encontraban todos alrededor de su lápida. Perfecto el diseño para tan perfecta mujer. Sus atuendos ahora eran de negro, así como el cielo que adornaba a la pequeña ceremonia, como si de algún modo, supiese de los acontecimientos recientes. Se podía distinguir varias posturas así como varios gimoteos, todas ellas, muertas en vida.

.

–Takeru… –Pausó para limpiar su rostro bajo la lluvia. –Viejo, ya pasó… –Expuso Davis tras dar ligeras palmadas a la espalda ancha de este. –Cuenta conmigo. –Y así fue correspondido el gesto entre dos hombres.

.

Así, cada uno fue regando flores frente al epitafio de esa obra maestra. _Rosas blancas, sus favoritas… _

.

–Yamato… –Murmuró su prometida.

–Tiene razón Takeru. No debió… –Habló de forma indiferente ante la situación. –¿Por qué Sora? ¿Por qué ella? –Repitió una y otra vez manteniendo su rostro únicamente húmedo por el clima. –Es injusto… –Dijo para ser consolado así por su pelirroja. _Lo sé amor, es muy injusto._

.

Hiroaki balbuceaba locuciones incompletas mientras era apoyado firmemente por su esposa. Los Ichijouji ofrecieron aliento al par mientras Iori y Koushiro se perdían ante viejos recuerdos. Tachikawa parecía ser la más afectada puesto que sollozaba de manera incontrolable en el hombro de Kido y Taichi… Taichi solo se dedicaba a observar y no dejarse llevar por el momento. Sabía que tendría que pasar días para cesar un poco esa herida y también sabía que ambos son valientes más dudaba si afectaría de manera drástica en sus vidas.

.

_Señor Ishida, Yamato y Takeru… mis más sentidos pésames. _–Hermano… –Señaló Taichi a su mejor amigo dejando atrás a su compañera. –Cuanto lo lamento… –Culminó para entregarse de tal manera a éste. Ante el acto, todos los presentes se fundieron en un único lazo alrededor de ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo se acorta. Cada vez es menos para la dichosa celebración, pero, ¿Seguirá en planes?

.

–_¿¡A dónde vas!? –Exclamó Sora al notar la ausencia de ropa interior de su pareja en la gaveta. _

–_Me marcho. No es bueno para ti ni para mi verme en este estado. Regresaré lo antes posible… -Explicó brevemente para terminar de empacar el resto de sus prendas._

–_¡No me hagas esto! Por favor, sé que juntos lo superaremos más fácil… _–_Rogó Takenouchi tratando de arrebatar sus cosas personales. _–_¡Escúchame! ¡Este no es el modo! _

–_No veo otro… _–_Soltó bruscamente provocando un severo hinchazón en sus pupilas. –Necesito estar un par de días con mi hermano, lo necesito… _

–_Yo te necesito… _–_Expresó egoístamente para enseguida guardar silencio y tomar nota de su actitud frente a la de él. _

.

–¡Takenouchi! –Gritó su jefa sin despegarse de su escritorio. –¡Takenouchi! –Esta vez elevó su voz intimidando a muchos novatos y robando sonrisas en veteranos. Murmullos como "cada vez es más amable" alertó a la joven apresurando su paso aún si tenía que arrastrar consigo varias prendas regadas en el taller.

.

Muchos dirían que el miedo la invadía pero su cansancio cada vez era más notorio dejando aun lado supuestas presunciones. –¿Qué desea? –Preguntó cortésmente mientras la asesinaba en sus pensamientos por haberla despertado de esa forma… un momento… ella… ¿¡Se había quedado dormida!? _Quizá no se ha dado cuenta la vieja. _Pero tras navegar entre su cabeza no pudo percibir las arrugas formadas en el rostro de aquella mujer, ¡oh si! Estaba enojada. _¿Quizá si? _

.

–Takenouchi dame una explicación y te sugiero que sea muy buena. –Exigió Manami.

–Yo… yo no sé de que está hablando….

–¿Me crees estúpida?

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó exaltada por tal insinuación.

–Llegas tarde al trabajo, te quedas dormida y cuando te necesito no rindes lo suficiente. Sé que algo te pasa y necesito saberlo. ¡Por Dios, solo mírate! ¡Estas hecha mierda! Te ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí para que de un día para otro te despida. ¿Crees que es justo?

–No… no lo es… –Suspiró la pelirroja. Tenía en cuenta cuánto invirtió para merecer un lugar laboral, así que no podía perderlo de ninguna forma. Sabía que era momento de hablar pero… ¿Con ella?

–Así están las cosas: nuestra relación es de jefe – empleado, pero tu actitud ha sido deplorable en estos últimos días. Ten en cuenta que solo llevas trabajando dos meses, ¿piensas tirar todo en vano? Yo que tú voy pensando seriamente en la posición de la que te encuentras. Retírate. –Ordenó dejando pasmada a la cobriza. –¿Qué esperas?

–Antes quisiera dejarle esto… –Entregó sus prendas terminadas para entonces dejar sola a la señora y volver a apresurar su paso. Por segundos admiró de lejos aquél trabajo realizado y entonces su curiosidad le invadió por completo. Las observó, las delineó con su roce y relamió inconscientemente sus labios. _Perfectas._

–Vaya Takenouchi, en tan poco tiempo y haces trabajos que requieren de años. Tiene talento, espero y lo conserve a pesar de sus idioteces, ¿No es así Bubu? –Platicó a su pequeño gato que recientemente le había regalado su hijo. _Maldición, estúpido gato… _a pesar de su desagrado hacia ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

Más de setenta máquinas de coser. Como quince pequeñas habitaciones otorgadas para el ilustre, alrededor de cincuenta y tres kilos de materia prima y aproximadamente veintidós diseñadores dispuestos al merced de una de las empresas más grandes en el centro y sur de Japón. Pero solo una de tal cantidad de trabajadores se interesaba en ella. –¿Sora?

–Discúlpame, no tengo tiempo…

–Pero, ¿a dónde vas? –…–¡Sora! –Exclamó Igarashi con lividez.

–Necesito… –Pausó para tomar un poco de aire y terminar de recoger sus cosas. –Necesito hablar con alguien porque… –Volvió a pausar pero esta vez con dolor infringido.

–Si quieres podemos hablar, créeme te sentirás mejor y…

–Kaho, muchas gracias. –Expresó con sonrisa algo forzada. –Estaré bien, solo necesito hablar con mi padre, eso es todo. –Y sin decir más, se fue. Dejando atrás cosas por hacer, por realizar.

.

Los rayos del sol que la iluminaban a diario ya no estaban. En su lugar, el cielo se tornaba una vez más a ese negro marchito, anunciando con logro la reseña de ese día bajo la lluvia. Yamato ya no estaba allí para recogerla, ahora, la caminata era menos amena. Desde la muerte de su madre se perdió todo contacto de su relación. No más besos ni abrazos. No más susurros ni encuentros, su relación estaba estancada, así como su autoestima lo ha estado desde mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo poder ayudarlo si ni siquiera podía con ella misma? Definitivamente tendría que terminar con sufrimiento propio para dar paso al de él y así, poder alentarlo. ¿Sería fácil? En absoluto. Jamás es fácil enfrentarse con tu otro yo para esclarecer sentimientos y eso lo supo muy bien desde aquella vez que se probó el vestido de novia.

.

.

.

.

.

–Yamato…

–¿Madre? –Preguntó ingenuamente ante aquel murmullo.

–Me preocupas… no has comido en días y no has ido a trabajar. Por favor… –Pidió Hikari.

–¿Y Takeru? –Volvió a preguntar ignorando completamente el comentario de esa mujer. –¿Dónde está?

–Él está en su trabajo. ¡Yama ya levántate! –Ordenó ahora un hombre mayor. –No puedes estar todo el día aquí, no es justo para mi hermana y tu hermano.

–Cierra la boca Taichi. –Amenazó.

–Yamato por favor, nos tienes bien preocupados desde aquella vez. Tienes que salir de allí. –Dijo Hikari. –No puedes estar con nosotros todo el tiempo, ¡entiende!

–Takeru no se ha quejado…

.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Taichi se abalanzó sobre él propinando una paliza severa haciendo respuesta en el joven de cabellos dorados.

.

–¡Idiota! Nadie, pero nadie le habla así a mi hermana. Es su casa no la tuya así que me la respetas…

.

Aun con la mirada perdida hizo señal aprobatoria respecto al comentario de su amigo e hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en su estado: cerrar los ojos. Así, por momentos, pudo sentir un poco de frío del lado derecho de sus labios. Sentía como recorría la sangre a través de su zona sensible y percibía el olor nauseabundo que le sacudía.

.

–No debiste hacer eso… –Advirtió Yamato. Definitivamente ya no era el mismo, un puñetazo bastó para dejar en el piso a Yagami mientras este solo se retorcía del dolor. –¿Solo así cerrarás la boca verdad?

–¿¡Pero qué te sucede!? ¡Él solo intenta ayudarte! –Gritó Hikari sobresaltada debido a tal acción del rubio contra su hermano. –Taichi, ¿te encuentras bien? –Llamó una y otra vez hasta que sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla indicándole su estado.

–Estará bien… –Habló con prepotencia cuando de pronto su rostro hizo fricción con la mano de su cuñada. En conclusión: uno de los mejores bofetones que le habían otorgado e incluso, mejor que los de su Sora. _Sora…_

Yamato clavó su mirada ante la de la pequeña y ella desafió la suya inmediatamente. –Cada vez te pareces más a tu hermano…

–Takeru sufre y sé que también tú pero tienen que superarlo por el bien de ambos. No hay vuelta atrás y ya nada puedes hacer, dedícate a seguir adelante… ¡Entiende, es por tu bien!

–Es muy fácil decirlo, Takeru te tiene a ti y ya viene en camino su hijo, es más fácil…

-–¿Fácil? ¿Acaso de verdad estás muy convencido de eso? Natsuko también era su madre y compartió más momentos a su lado que tú… –Paró tras notar la furia arrojada en sus extremidades. –No… no… –Intentaba seguir pero era más su miedo ante la represalia del de frente que dudaba en proseguir. –No eres el único quien sufre…

En eso Taichi derrumba por completo al Ishida para continuar con lo pendiente. –¡Estúpido! Tienes a tu padre, él también necesita consuelo…

–¡Ya lo tiene con esa mujer! ¡A nadie le importa mi sufrimiento!

Y entonces fue cuando su cuerpo empezó a sangrar con más velocidad. –¡Bastardo! ¿Te olvidas de Sora? ¿Acaso ella ya no existe en tu vida? ¡También está destrozada! ¡Quiere ayudarte! ¿Sabes qué sucede aquí? Es muy simple, Takeru es mucho más hombre de lo que tú intentas ser.

.

Sin pensarlo, se quitó de encima al moreno, tomó sus cosas y sin despedirse de ellos azotó la puerta huyendo de tan crueles y dolorosas palabras.

.

–Enseguida regreso Hikari… -Se despidió de su hermana dejando atrás a una niña completamente asustada por lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

.

.

–Mi niña…

–No… no sé lo que tengo… yo… yo… estoy cansada de todo esto…

–Paciencia mi vida, todo se solucionará. –Susurraba Haruhino a su hija. –No pensé que te sentías así, ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

–Ya había hablado con Taichi sobre esto, pensé que pasaría, pero cada vez me siento más estresada, más deprimida, más cansada… ¿Soy patética verdad?

–¡Claro que no lo eres hija! Solo mírate… eres hermosa, elegante, joven y linda con las personas. Eres independiente, siempre te has sabido valer por ti misma… tienes empleo y pronto serás parte de tu propia familia. No eres patética, tú lo has dicho, estás estresada y te entiendo.

.

_Desde que tengo memoria, papá siempre ha sido mi diario personal. En él, por lo general, he buscado refugio cuando más lo necesito. Llevo tiempo, diría mucho tiempo sintiéndome así. Tan triste, tan desesperanzada. Siempre me he preocupado por los demás a costa mía y por ello, estoy pagando las consecuencias. El descuido hacia mi persona hizo gran énfasis ahora que buscaba trabajo. Tan vulnerable a esas críticas… ¡Necesito desahogarme! Siento como si fuese un peón más en esta vida… a pesar de mis cualidades… necesito sentime útil, ¡me necesitan! ¡Me necesito! _

.

–Tal vez todo ha sido muy rápido para ti y no puedes asimilarlo, ya verás.

–Tengo mucho miedo… –Y con estas palabras selló algunas frases de reprensión por parte de él. Entonces, la preocupación por ella lo carcomía por dentro, otra vez esa impotencia…

–No tienes porque tenerlo, Sora, ¡no te rindas! –Animó con gran entusiasmo para captar la atención de su única hija. –Lo veo en tus ojos, veo un futuro exitoso amor. Una diseñadora de renombre junto a su familia, con Yamato y tus seis hijos apoyándote en todo. –Sonrió.

–¡Seis! Papá… –Reprendió. –No se si pueda hacerlo, es mucha tensión y me siento impotente al lado de él en estos momentos.

_Impotencia, ambos. _–Hija, nadie más que tú puede brillar en tu propio camino. Es verdad, Yamato está pasando por algo terrible pero, él sabe que cuenta contigo en cada momento y eso hija es amor. Trata de rehacer de nuevo tu relación hacia él, verás que el resto corre por propia cuenta.

–Lo intentaré. –Respondió restando importancia a tan numerosas lágrimas. –Aunque…

–Están en progreso. No desesperes, eres una gran diseñadora. Confía en ti y demuestra de qué estas hecha… esa es la clave del éxito, de tu éxito mi vida. ¡Tienes el toque! –Volvió a animar. –Eres especial. –Sentenció para regalar enseguida un fuerte abrazo. –Te amo…

–Y yo a ti, gracias papá, siempre ayudas… –Y esta vez correspondió al regalo más apreciado que en esos momentos tanto añoraba. –Prometo de ahora en adelante hacer las cosas bien. _Lo prometo._

.

.::.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

.::.

**N / A: **Bueno, espero y les esté gustando la trama porque con esto anuncio oficialmente que _Junto a ti _es el penúltimo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, y eso es, el siguiente.

Graxias por leer todo el contenido. También graxias a ti que dejaste un reviews y por qué no? Graxias a vos por colocarme en favoritos, se los agradezco muxo de corazón!***

Pero muxas gracias por tolerar mis retrazos ;__;


	11. Junto a ti

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo a excepción de Yamato que es todo mío jaja xD. Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

.::.

* * *

**Mi ' B o d a**

**Capítulo XI. "Junto a ti"

* * *

**

.::.

.

Otra noche más _sin él_.

.

Otra donde su insomnio haría de las suyas para esclavizarla a una más con profundos desvelos. Sus carmesíes se convirtieron es jueces frente al juego del pincel y su imaginación, brindando negativas al por mayor.

.

Su inspiración se ha visto alterada por vagas remembranzas, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el montón de distintos tipos de telas en colección., para así, soñar despierta con tan pobres fantasías de su memoria.

.

_¡Maldición Yamato! _

.

La furia se apoderó de ella insinuando toda protesta contra el ser nombrado. Otra vez, vacía entre sus muebles, atada entre vivencias pasadas. Sabía que tendría que buscar su paz interior y eso, no se logra haciendo yoga ni otra actividad lucrativa, sino armonizando todos sus sentidos en uno. Es difícil, pero su promesa no traía consigo fecha de caducidad.

.

Decidida, tomó pequeños trozos de cinta y colocó uno por uno alrededor de su cuarto _el de nosotros_. Enseguida, muchas prendas quedaron alrededor suyo y en medio un pequeño banco en el que había decidido situarse sobre el mismo.

.

Su curriculum quedó guardado entre sus tantos bolsos _esto ya no me sirve_. Regó fotos de sus seres queridos sobre la cama y dispuesta a seguir, subió a la butaca quedando frente al espejo totalmente desnuda.

.

Había llegado la hora de colaborar con su desdicha, y esta vez, aniquilarla por completo.

.

No necesitaba de terapeutas que se enriquecen a base de la debilidad de uno, ¡jamás!, porque ella es fuerte y decidida; no necesitaba de medicamentos que ayudaran a sentir menos presión y rigidez. Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de retroalimentación, un último empujón por si sola para salir de ese hoyo negro en el que se había refugiado meses atrás. Pensar que no es la única que tiene problemas pero si la única quien puede salir de esos…

.

–Aquí vamos…

.

.

.

.

.

–¡Mujer, abre la puerta! –Ordenó cierta persona fuera del hogar de la familia Ishida. En espera, su paciencia culminó y decidió derribarla de una sola patada. –¿¡Dónde demonios te encuentras!? –De repente, se escuchó claramente el crujir de las escaleras indicando que alguien se apresuraba en recurrir a tal estruendo.

–Pero qué… ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? –Gritó alterada al ver unos cuantos destrozos de su propiedad.

–Necesitamos hablar de ya. –Dijo su hijastro.

Akoto de inmediato arrugó su frente para devolver una sonrisa socarrona de sus pequeños labios. –Pensé que jamás lo harías.

–¡Calla y escucha! –Insistió. –La última voluntad de ella era volver a ser feliz con mi padre, pero solo significaste un estorbo en su dicha… Sé que algo escondes y te haré saber quien es Yamato Ishida. ¡Mi madre te odiaba y también te odio! –Amenazó incisivamente el joven.

.

Su desesperación se vio marcada por el paso "firme" de su cordura. Ya no pensaba con claridad y eso, le hacía peligroso en su modo. Había empezado a aceptarla pero su vida dio un giro de 180º que profesaba la culpa al prójimo más idolatrado.

.

–¿De verdad te crees todo eso? –Preguntó mientras rodeaba el cuerpo fornido del pequeño hombre. –Déjame decirte algo… –De inmediato acorraló por detrás al Ishida y le dio un claro empujón haciendo caer su virilidad frente a pequeños sillones encontrados. Estaba claro el dolor enmarcado en todo su cuerpo y encima ella apoyó sus piernas sobre su espalda y tomó sus cabellos como si se tratase de un muñeco. Ejerció fuerza y los jaló repentinamente provocando el grito en su "hijo".

.

Nota de Yamato: Jamás enfurecer a una mujer.

.

–Pequeño pedazo de tonto, me importa muy poco las fantasías de Natsuko. Y óyeme bien porque solo lo diré una vez más: soy Akoto Monue, una Ishida y por lo tanto me debes respeto con o sin tu consentimiento. –Osciló con tal rabia almacenada provocando más daño en aquél. –Y por si no te ha quedado claro… –Esta vez golpeó muy fuerte su ancha espalda.

.

_¡Maldita!_

.

–No trates de echarme la culpa por algo que no me corresponde y ni te atrevas a volver hacerlo. –Amenazó fríamente. –Yo no quiero suplantar a tu madre y ni me interesa hacerlo. Quise ser tu amiga y no me aceptaste, si bien, no me queda más remedio que resignarme con tal obviedad, PERO, ni tú tienes ese derecho a venirme con pendejadas. –Sentenció la dama mientras observaba el ahora flojo forcejeo de él. –¡Acéptalo! Tu madre se equivocó, ¡esta muerta! –Pronunció cruelmente para escuchar murmullos y sentir una espalda convulsionada ante lo mencionado. –Yamato, estas haciendo las cosas mal, algún día tenía que suceder y créeme que me duele verte así. –Dijo soltando el agarre para evitar dolores permanentes sobre su cuerpo.

–Tú que sabes… –Mencionó para enseguida asomar su cabeza una vez más al suelo.

–Porque me importas… –Agregó con suavidad sacudiendo los pensamientos del hombre. –Y no creo ser la única. –Susurró tomándolo por desprevenido y acariciar el contorno de su rostro mientras su vista se perdía ante la presencia de dos caballeros.

–Yamato… –Expresó una tercera voz sobresaltando todos sus sentidos. Esos deseos por gritar, llorar y sentirse bien acompañado florecían con rapidez. –También me importas.

–Hermano… –Habló la cuarta persona encontrada en la habitación.

–Taichi… Takeru… –Su orgullo se topó al amor fehaciente entre ellos y desbocó ese tormento refugiado. Takeru coreó al llanto de su mayor y Taichi apoyó su palma sobre la ya lastimada espalda siseando una y otra vez su apoyo incondicional. _Para eso están los amigos Yama… _–_Pensó Akoto mientras se conmovía a tal escena olvidando quien por un segundo, intentó ser su agresor. _

.

_¿Había necesidad de esto, Natsuko?_

.

.

.

.

.

Había sido una noche intensa, el despoje de su persona la había dejado muy agotada. Dudaba en presentarse a trabajar, pero, no podía negar el hecho de su amor por este y su empeño por seguir adelante aunque eso significara…

.

–¡Takenouchi! –_Típico de esa señora. El porque sea mi jefa no tiene derecho a tratarme así. _–¡SORA TAKENOUCHI!

.

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta su despacho, esperando algo bueno a cambio de todo._

.

–¿Si Ayane-san?

–Hace media hora te pedí el arreglo, ¿tendré que esperar más tiempo? –Inquirió con desacato la rubia, sin embargo al tomar los vestuarios hizo goce de pequeñas sonrisas asechadoras al invitado. –De esto te hablaba… –Platicó al mismo.

–Por favor Manami, no otra vez… –Suplicó su hijo para eliminar la tensión entre la presente y ellos dos. – Aunque admito que son hermosos, buen trabajo señorita Takenouchi. –Elogió con simpleza.

–¿Nos conocemos? –Preguntó con esa inocencia. _Se que en algún lugar lo he visto antes… _

–Permíteme presentarme. –Sugirió para enseguida retomar distancia en ella y brindarle el presente. –Takama Shidori.

Y como a tales sorpresas su tono de piel cambió bruscamente, sus orbes se dilataron y su quijada quedó algo desencajada. –No puede ser… –Dijo aun sin poder creerlo y castigándose severamente por no haberlo reconocido con anterioridad. –No, no puede ser… –Insistió.

–Takenouchi, muestre respeto hacia mi hijo.

.

¡Oh sorpresa! Si el estar presente frente uno de los magnates más poderosos en Japón causaba esa sensación imprescindible en ella, ahora, el haber estado trabajando para una diseñadora de tal renombre le había conmocionado demasiado.

.

–¿¡Usted!? –Preguntó una vez más totalmente incrédula.

–Esta muy mal informada señorita. –Presumió con elegancia. –Ella ha sido quien me ha enseñado todo acerca de la industria y arte. No la desperdicie, sé lo que le estoy diciendo… –Sugirió mientras sus ojos posaban en el de color caramelo de la mayor. – Tiene su modo de hacer las cosas, paciencia mujer… –Rió divertido ante el comentario provocando cierta incomodidad en Sora.

–De todas formas pensaba en devolver el estúpido felino, ¡los detesto! –Reprochó la acusada. –Sora Takenouchi, ¿te sientes bien?

–Si, es solo que me preguntaba si usted no se alzó ante los medios como su hijo, porque he de ser sincera, jamás había escuchado el suyo.

–Querida, presiento que no te llevas del todo con tus compañeros jaja. –Rió divertida. – Todos en esta empresa saben que de joven mi nombre ante la prensa era _Ryoko Hirakisawa. _

.

_No puede estar pasando esto… no es verdad… ¿ella dijo Ryoko Hirakisawa? ¡NO! Mamá hablaba un sinfín de maravillas sobre esa diseñadora, la mejor entre los mejores… ¡Es increíble! He estado trabajando con una experta… he estado trabajando para una gran diseñadora… ¡he estado trabajando con la vieja loca! _

.

–No te preocupes querida, con estos diseños y tus ilustres, pertenecerás a la familia muy rápido. –Bisbisó con tal altanería tejiendo ilusiones más ambiciosas en la pelirroja. _Inclusive mejor que yo, pero mientras tanto…_–¡A trabajar! –Ordenó con autoridad su superior mientras la referenciada se escabullía alegremente por la oficina.

–Manami… ¿Por qué ella? –Interrogó tajantemente su primogénito después de la salida de la nombrada.

–Me recuerda tanto a una joven que tenía esas ganas de salir adelante, sin importarle cuantas veces le negaron la entrada… a cierta persona que defendió lo suyo hasta su aceptación. –Vaciló la mujer.

.

–_Algún día harás valer tu nombre. Son muy buenos trabajos, sigue así y llegarás muy lejos… _–_Decía un hombre un tanto mayor mientras su hija paseaba entre sus brazos._

–_¿Así lo cree Igarashi-sama? –Indagó su empleada ante su superior. _

–_Por supuesto Manami, así lo creo…_

.

.

.

.

.

–Gracias una vez más por su hospitalidad.

–No te preocupes hermano, para eso está la familia. –Señaló Takaishi. –Extraño a mamá, pero Hikari y el pequeño me necesitan. –Afirmó con suaves roces al pequeño vientre de su esposa, engrandeciendo la sonrisa de la mencionada. –Y creo que Sora te extraña mucho.

–Yamato, ¡vámonos! –Enfatizó Taichi desde el portón. –¡Quiero ver a Sora-chan!

_Te arrepentirás. _–No extrañarás a tu hermano… –Dio por hecho ante la castaña marchándose del lugar lo más rápidamente posible hacia su departamento.

.

.

.

.

_¡Por fin! Después de siete horas sin descanso merezco tiempo libre. Afortunadamente no está lloviendo, sería fatal el olvido de mi paraguas y al parecer, el día se es mucho más agradable. Desde ayer ando algo antojadiza y he decidido pasar a comprar algo de comida rápida, pero en el trayecto no puedo negar que mi atención haya sido enfocada hacia un solo local: __farmacia__. Entonces, siento como un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y como si de impulso se tratase, me hallaba frente al área de condones. Aun así, el producto en venta no me interesaba (no por el momento) sino más bien al lado suyo se encontraba decena de esas famosas "pruebas de embarazo". Tomé una inconcientemente, la delineé sobre su cajita y de manera fugaz atraviesa la idea de estar embarazada. _

.

–¿Embarazada? –Musitó en voz alta. _¡Imposible! No somos tan activos sexualmente pero, ¿Si en una de esas si sucedió? _

–¿Le puedo ayudar? –Preguntó amablemente la farmacéutica.

–Una prueba de embarazo por favor. –Cogió el empaque para hacerle entrega del deseado. –Y tres condones… –Finalizó la compra. _Más vale prevenir por si las dudas… _

.

.

.

.

–Muy buenas tardes joven Yamato. –Saludó Hagashimi, el viejo portero del edificio entrante.

–Buenas tardes. –Correspondió. –Dígame, ¿No ha visto de regreso a Sora?

–La señorita no ha regresado. En la mañana salió a toda prisa, imagino que se le haría tarde para el trabajo. –Comentó cortésmente con breves intromisiones a causa de su malestar en la garganta.

–¡Ya vez! Siempre tengo razón, hubiésemos pasado por ella. –Regañó Taichi.

–Suuto, cuide su salud. –Sugirió Yamato ignorando por completo el comentario de su amigo. –Si ve a la señorita no le avise que he regresado.

–Claro, como guste. –Respondió el anciano ante el "favor" que le pedía.

.

Una vez dentro de este, el moreno acomodó un poco para poder hacer la comida, mientras Yamato se dirigía a la habitación cegado por el inconfundible aroma de su amada. Deseaba tanto esa cama pero aun más deseaba verla lo más pronto posible.

.

Nadie le había advertido a tal atrocidad. Su vista pronto hizo frenesí mientras veía tal desastre que su novia le había ocasionado: las sabanas en el suelo, fotografías regadas, vestidos colgando del abanico de techo y otras más clavadas en las paredes. _Pero qué sucedió aquí. _Entre su análisis se percató que el espejo más grande tenía consigo rastros de brillo labial y consigo, frases que eran imposibles de articular. _Qué estuviste haciendo… _

.

–¡Dios mío! –Exclamó Taichi tras fijar la hora. –Ya casi empieza mi programa. –Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se echó a correr al sillón para encender la televisión. Mas su gusto le duró poco parando en seco atónitamente mirando la puerta abrirse, y así, ver a la causante entrar. –¡Sora-chan!

–¡Ahhh! –Gritó a tal sorpresa encontrada. Sus brazos la traicionaron dejando caer todo lo comprado con anterioridad. –¡Estúpido! ¡Casi me matas del susto! –Recriminó mientras trataba de recoger sus cosas despilfarradas en el suelo. _Oh no… _

.

Era demasiado tarde. Taichi cogió la cajita _feliz_ y amplió su sonrisa aun más. _Me atrapó…_

.

En un intento desesperado robó entre sus manos su posesión para guardarla una vez más en la bolsa. –¿Cómo entraste? –Gruñó.

–Yamato tiene llaves…

–¿¡Yamato está aquí!? –Dudó.

–Está en su cuarto pero no creo que debas…

–Me dio gusto volver a verte… -Interrumpió de nuevo para olvidar sus cosas en el comedor y adentrarse a la habitación.

–Creo que a mi también… –Dijo algo desorientado por su actitud pero sus ojos de nuevo fueron a parar sobre el mandado. –¿Condones? Bueno, no creo que se alarme si tomo uno… –Pensó en alto cuchicheando entre la comida y esa divina cajita. _¿Estará embarazada?_

.

.

.

Entró con sigilo al cuarto observando atenta a cada movimiento del rubio. Desde el quite de su playera hasta sus zapatos. _Divino… _

.

–Yamato. –Susurró la jovencita. El encuentro entre pareja se dio, ninguno decía nada, no había nada que decir… el suave abrazo abrigó a su prometido transmitiéndole infinidad de palabras difíciles e innecesarias de promover. Se besaron con intensidad, acariciando todo su cuerpo, en verdad se extrañaban. Desalojando algunos inconvenientes, se acurrucaron en el colchón. Frente a frente. Las manos de ella forzaron peso sobre sus pectorales y en tanto las de él se dedicaban a separar unos cuantos cabellos del rostro de la morena. _Tantas cosas por decir…_

.

–Te extrañé cielo. –Confesó tal hombre. Y sin dejarle contestar acercó sus labios al lóbulo de ella succionando un poco de este. –Me debes una explicación sobre el cuarto… –Comentó repitiendo una vez más su acción.

–Y tú me debes una muy buena explicación del por qué Taichi esta aquí y desvistiéndote a metros de él jaja. –Rió descaradamente. –O podríamos ir a comer lo que traje… –Sugirió sensualmente dibujando una sonrisa en su pareja callando discursos melodramáticos.

–Déjame adivinar… ¿Comida china? –Dijo abrazando con más fuerza a su enamorada.

–No necesariamente... –Sonrió pícaramente dejando atrás a un Yamato completamente desconcertado.

.

_No pensaba utilizarlos tan pronto… _

.::.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

.::.

**N / A**: Y de una muy buena vez me voy despidiendo de ustedes… gracias por seguir conmigo a través de esta lectura, de todo corazón se los agradezco. Terminando este fic inmediatamente me pongo a trabajar sobre trapo, no porcelana* y darle un buena editada a su prólogo.

Espero y tengan un bonito día, el final de este fic realmente no tengo ni idea para cuando colgarlo la siguiente semana viajaré a la capital y me tengo que reinscribir y reacomodar el departamento y encima el 10 inician las clases. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que no pasará de Agosto jaja xD

Sayonara;**


End file.
